


Lyrical Nanoha SnufferS

by M (M935694)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Asphyxiation, Consensual, Cut throat - Freeform, F/F, Hanging, Impalement, Knifeplay, Multi, Seppuku, Strangulation, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Due to a new policy of the Time-Space Administration Burreau, a bunch of Riot Force 6 girls gets executed publicly. They don't seem to mind that much...
Relationships: Fate Testarossa Harlaown/Takamachi Nanoha, Signum/Yagami Hayate, Takamachi Nanoha/Yagami Hayate, Teana Lanster/Subaru Nakajima
Kudos: 4





	1. Episode One

**Author's Note:**

> Another 2.5+ years old story

It wasn’t that unusual for the mages gathered in the room to meet together – they all worked in the same unit, after all. Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa-Harlaown were bundled against each other on a couch, the pair radiating love onto all the others in the room as they cuddled. Signum and Shamal were both sitting on a opposite ends of a couch, with space left in between them. Subaru Nakajima and Teana Lanster were holding hands as the two younger girls sat on a pair of chairs extremely close to each other. Most of the mages in the room were wearing their official Riot Force 6 uniform – a brown jacket over a white shirt, a brown skirt and thighs of various length. Nanoha was wearing her Air Force instructor uniform instead – her jacket was white, her skirt blue, and a black belt was holding it together at her waist. All of them were now tightly watching the screens in the room, which were showing their commander, Hayate Yagami. The officially dressed woman was now standing on a platform raised in some conference room she rented just for this event.  
Hayate watched the clock in the main conference room. As soon as it hit the full hour, she activated her microphone and began speaking:  
“Hello everybody! My name is Hayate Yagami, the chief of the 6th Mobile Division of the Administrative Bureau.” She stopped for a moment to let the applause die out. “Today I’m here to announce a change in the Bureau’s policy. More details will be available afterwards, but the main idea was to reduce the amount of mages in active duty.” The gathered people started talking now, so Hayate spoke louder: “And to show my full compliance and support of the policy, I decided to start it off with a few executions of some of my unit’s mages!” Hayate enthusiastically finished speaking, and let the commotion in the room sort itself out as she headed backstage.

She was a bit disappointed by the reaction to her words. Fate and Nanoha continued their cuddling on their sofa while Signum stayed motionless on her couch. Shamal seemed a bit concerned, but only Subaru and Teana looked really moved. The pair was looking into each other’s eyes, with fear and love visible clearly in both of them.  
“What’s with the long faces everybody? I was sure someone here would be excited to volunteer to be the first one to die!” Hayate cheerfully asked the group as she clapped her hands. Since no one reacted, she called a more stern look onto her face as she looked around. Fine! If they don’t want to do it, she can make them do it! She considered ordering one of the young Forwards to go first, but her eyes returned to her most loyal knight, and she knew what to do.

“Signum. I want you to go there and start it all off.” Hayate told the pink-haired swordswoman. Signum stood up, and began to walk towards the exit. “You’re going to commit seppuku, okay?” The Belkan knight nodded, while answering: “As you wish, my lady.”  
However, as Signum neared the exit, Hayate placed a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t be silly, Signum. Away with those clothes!” She told her with a mischievous smile. Signum stopped in place, not fully believing her master. It was one thing to die for her master, she’d gladly give her life away for her – but exposing herself in front of all these people?  
Hayate sensed the hesitation of her knight, but decided to carry on with it. Her hands undid Signum’s brown jacket, and with some magic enchanting her hands she tore it away. She let the scraps drop to the floor, then grabbed the white shirt underneath and started undoing the buttons on it as well. However, Signum’s hands stopped her. “There’s no need for that. I’ll take it off myself.” After all, her master’s wishes were absolute. The shirt joined the scraps on the ground, revealing she wore no bra underneath. Her shapely breasts – the largest of all the girls present – bounced a bit as she squatted to slide her skirt off her feet.

When Signum stood up, she noticed her master had also taken her jacket off – she kept her shirt on for now though. “Keep the thighs on for now.” Hayate told her as her hands locked themselves onto Signum’s tits. Signum couldn’t help letting out a slight gasp. Hayate loved to play with the bodies of all her female guardians, so Signum was accustomed to that. This time, Hayate’s hands groped her harder than usual – Signum understood that Hayate was saying goodbye to her, and her stoic façade broke for a moment. She calmed down almost instantly, and after Hayate let go of her, she walked through the door. After she ascended the steps, she heard Hayate walking up stage as well behind her.  
The brown haired mage handed her a knife. Signum could tell just how sharp it was just by looking at it. She steadied her mind as the finality of what she was about to do settled in. After becoming mortal with all the other Wolkenritter, she had a few near-death experiences, but never before was she certain that she wouldn’t survive the next one.

She walked to the center of the stage, lining herself up with all the cameras as she believed that’s what Hayate would want. As she dropped to her knees, suddenly she felt a hand feeling up her back. She turned to see her master standing over her, with a playful smile on her face. Signum realized that her seppuku might be a little harder than she expected as Hayate bent over her, groping one of her tits again with her second hand.  
Signum took a deep breath to steady herself, trying to ignore what Hayate was doing. Hayate’s hand was trailing down the curve of her back. Signum reaffirmed the grip on the knife, holding the handle with both of her hands. She lined up the knife with a spot on the right side of her abdomen, the cold tip of the knife sending a chill through her body.

Just as Signum was to shove it in, Hayate’s fingers grasped the hem of Signum’s pink thighs. She pulled them down with one hand all the way down to her knees. The other hand immediately delved into her exposed pussy since Signum didn’t wear any panties. The sudden intimacy surprised her, causing her to jump up and move the knife away from its spot.  
Hayate moved her fingers inside Signum a bit, impressed that she managed to stay very still as she did. “If that’s the case, I’ll just have to try harder.” She thought to herself as she removed her fingers and moved them to her mouth. She licked them for a moment, then moved them to the buttons of her white shirt. She wouldn’t want it to get dirty, after all. With a few quick moves she undid the buttons, and took the shirt off, throwing it towards the stairs leading backstage. Since she wore no bra as well – a policy she enforced on most of her subordinates – her breasts, only a bit smaller than Signum’s, were set free. Then, she laid on her back on the stage, behind Signum’s back so that she couldn’t see her, and moved backwards with her head sliding in between Signum’s legs.  
The Belkan swordswoman didn’t know what Hayate was doing, but she welcomed a brief respite from Hayate’s touch. She moved the knife to the spot on her abdomen. This time she let the knife sink a bit into her skin, sending a trickle of blood down at Hayate’s face. As Signum pushed the knife further in, Hayate rose her head, with her mouth burying itself into Signum’s snatch.  
Signum couldn’t help but moan as her hips moved on her own, bucking against Hayate’s face. Her grip on the knife weakened, and the sharp pain of it cutting through her flesh snapped her back to reality. The knife cut in the right direction, so she was at least lucky in that manner. She forced herself to focus, strengthening her grip on the knife again. She began to cut herself open, with the pain being held back by the pleasure Hayate was providing her. 

Hayate was able to watch the knife as it moved to the side, with droplets of blood dropping on her face and hair as she lapped away at Signum’s slit. The slowly increasing amount of juices wetting her face, and the fact that Signum’s hips twitched more and more often, were both convincing her that she was doing a good job at it. Her own clit was aching now, but she knew Signum deserved her attention more, and she need to hold on to her butt with both of her hands so that she could continue eating her out.   
Signum’s hands were shaking as she struggled to stay focused. What was supposed to be a straight red line across her belly was more of a serpentine, but she never let go of the handle. It took her only a few more moments to finish the cut, and she let go of the knife with a satisfied outcry. Her hands hung limply at her sides, exhausted, but she wasn’t out of energy yet. With the cut finished, she relaxed herself a bit and let herself enjoy what would soon become the last orgasm of her life.  
Hayate saw Signum let go of the knife, and with her body loosened it didn’t take long for Signum to cum. Hayate’s face was sprayed with Signum’s cunt honey as the pink-haired woman finally came. Hayate felt satisfied as she could tell it was a really powerful orgasm. Even with her work done, she decided to just lay where she was. She wanted to feel Signum die, and it was a perfect position for that.

In the room backstage, all the women were watching the seppuku closely. Shamal had pain written out all over her face as she watched her fellow Wolkenritter slowly dying. Teana and Subaru both had their eyes glued to the screen, not wanting to miss even a single moment of that. The pair moved into one chair and embraced tightly. They were both shaken by the sight of one of their mentor figures naked and on her knees, about to die.  
“Typical Hayate,” Nanoha remarked with a bemused smile on her face. “She may have basically condemned a fair number of us to death, but at least she wants us to feel good as we die.”  
“True,” Fate replied. “Not to mention I think she’s getting off on it a bit, too.” Her expression shifted to a more concerned one as she noticed just how much pain Signum was now in. Her numerous friendly duels with her let Fate tell what she was feeling even as Signum’s face showed no sign of pain.  
“I’ll go and help her now.” She told Nanoha, and her lover smiled and nodded at her. Nanoha hugged her, then let go of her. Fate got up, activating her Device as she walked through the door.

Signum was able to catch a glimpse of Fate walking out, Bardiche in his basic Assault Mode in her hand. She gave her, a soft smile, trusting her friendly rival knew just how much pain she was in. “Thank you, Testarossa,” she whispered, bending backwards and outstretching her neck, preparing herself for the strike.  
“You’re welcome, Signum,” Fate whispered back. “I’ll see you again soon.” As there was nothing more that needed to be said, Fate lined Bardiche’s axe blade up with Signum’s neck. She rose him him up above her head, then swung down, easily decapitating the pink-haired Knight. The downward momentum carried the axe downwards, and Fate barely managed to deactivate Bardiche just before it sunk into Hayate’s belly. The disabled form of her weapon still hit Hayate, but her brown-haired friend didn’t seem to mind.  
Signum’s head fell away from her body, bouncing off of Hayate’s chest before landing on the stage. Both the falling head and the neck stump sprayed blood onto her. Hayate watched with glee as her chest was stained a deep crimson before finally getting out from under Signum’s collapsing body. As she got up, she gave Fate an encouraging nod, already knowing why she decided to walk onto the stage.

Fate nodded back, picking up the triangular golden pendant that was Bardiche’s inactive form, before passing it off to Hayate. “I’m going next, so I won’t need him anymore,” she said to her friend. She held a deep respect for Signum, so it made sense to follow her. Plus, she’d had a brief conversation with Nanoha about it even as they’d watched Signum cut herself open, and the conclusion that she’d follow her was pretty obvious to them.  
Hayate grasped the pendant tightly while pressing it against her blood covered chest, and headed for the door. As she was leaving, she could hear Fate’s voice sounding all over the room:  
“My name is Fate Testarossa-Harlaown. I shall be the next Riot Force 6 mage to die here.”

Hayate put Fate’s device down on one of the tables, then settled onto her couch, next to the still shaken Shamal. She used her Device to open up a communication channel to Riot Force 6’s mechanic, Shario Finieno. The mechanic’s face appeared in front of her, and Hayate noted that Shari was red in her face. A moan escaped her lips before the mechanic opened her glasses-covered eyes, and when she noticed Hayate she immediately snapped into a more formal position. “Hello Shari. I assume you already know what’s happening here. Did you prepare the gallows as I asked you to?”   
She could hear Shari’s rapid breaths slowly calming down before the mechanic smiled proudly. “They’re already on their way there. They’ll arrive any moment now.”  
“Thanks for that, then. Enjoy yourself while watching the show!” Hayate told Shari before ending the call. She could see Shari’s face flushing red as she heard that. She knew Fate’s assistant must have been touching herself when she called her, and that reminded her of her own arousal. She quickly curled her feet up onto the coach, removed her brown shoes, then pulled the skirt down her legs and off her feet. She then moved her legs back to the floor, spread them a little, and pulled her white thighs down as well. Her fingers traced the skin around her pussy as her eyes wandered around the room. Subaru and Teana were still glued to each other, and Nanoha stood up the moment she saw the assistants carrying the gallows go onto the stage, walking just behind them. Hayate then looked at Shamal, and decided she needed to cheer up. There was one distraction that she could think of right away…

“Shamal, come here.” Hayate asked the blonde knight. Shamal jumped up a bit, snapping out of whatever was troubling her. As she saw Hayate’s exposed slit, she knew what she had to do without any further words. The support mage went down to her knees in front of Hayate, and her tongue went straight into Hayate’s cunt. Hayate’s eyes snapped back towards the screen showing the view of the stage.  
Out there, Fate had just concluded that she should die naked as well as she watched the assistants who brought in the gallows take Signum’s body and head with them. She quickly undid the buttons of her brown jacket, and as she took it off Nanoha realized what she was doing. When Fate was undoing the buttons of her shirt, Nanoha grabbed her skirt and pulled it down along with her brown thighs. As Fate’s huge boobs were freed, she kicked her black heels off her feet, allowing Nanoha to pull both the skirt and the legwear off.

Now that Fate was completely naked, she turned towards the gallows, but was stopped by Nanoha’s gentle voice:  
“If you’re naked, then it makes no sense for me to stay clothed.” Her lover told her quietly before taking off her white jacket. Fate watched her take off her shirt as well, looking at the breasts she used to fondle daily as Nanoha exposed them. Her short blue skirt followed suit soon, exposing Nanoha’s crotch. Nanoha decided to keep her white overknee socks and her white shoes, as well as the pendant with her Device on, then signalled to Fate that she still wasn’t ready. She wanted to cast one final spell on Fate before she died.  
Nanoha walked behind Fate and pulled her lover’s wrists together behind her back. “Raging Heart?” she asked.  
the Device intoned, flashing once as pink bands of magical energy appeared, binding Fate’s wrists together.  
Only Nanoha could detect the slight twinge of fear in Fate’s body as her wrists were bound, but she didn’t pay it any mind - there was no turning back now.

Slowly, reluctantly, Nanoha led her condemned lover up the steps to the gallows. Fate’s eyes were beginning to glisten with tears as she took her position under the noose, and from how her vision was beginning to blur, Nanoha knew her eyes were watering, too. She took the noose, gently slipped it around her lover’s neck, tightened it, and then impulsively pulled herself to Fate, embracing her tightly and claiming her lips in one final, passionate kiss.  
The pair stayed in that position for a few moments, but eventually Fate broke the kiss. Tears ran freely across Nanoha’s face as she touched Fate’s face for the final time, then took the steps down from the gallows. She walked around to the front, and her eyes locked with Fate’s again. The pair shared countless emotions through these, but Hayate decided they had enough time for that. Since the people preparing the gallows gave her a way to trigger the trapdoor, she opened it while moaning because of Shamal’s tongue.

Fate’s eyes widened as she felt the trapdoor open underneath her. Her bare feet slid down the wooden board as it opened, and then for a brief moment she fell. The noose cut off her breath straight away, and her mouth opened trying to catch some air. Nanoha’s spell bound her hands tightly together, but her legs were free to kick as she swung from one side to another. The noose was slowly crushing her windpipe, and Fate’s face turned a bright shade of red that contrasted with her long blonde hair.  
Nanoha watched her lover tightly, catching every small twitch and move of Fate’s body. Her hands were both locked over her pendant, and it was obvious she was having second thoughts about just letting her lover die.

“You know what’d be great? If you ate Fate out as she’s hanging. We both know that she wants you to do it.” Hayate’s voice rang out in Nanoha’s head, the captain contacting her telepathically not to draw any attention from Fate’s hanging.   
“In front of all these people?” Nanoha answered her, not wanting to do such an act with the whole room watching her.   
“It’s not important. What matters is bringing pleasure to your lover for the final time. And I’m sure it will also distract her from the hanging, and probably you as well.” Hayate replied, hoping it was enough to convince Nanoha. 

Nanoha still wasn’t quite convinced, but Hayate did make a fair bit of sense, so she decided to do it anyway, walking up to Fate as she hung. Her pussy was just a bit too low for Nanoha to reach comfortably, so instead, she ducked down, pulled Fate’s legs over her shoulders, and came back up, pushing Fate up enough that she was just barely able to take in small gasps of air, while still feeling the bite of the rope around her neck, even as Nanoha bent in to lick at Fate’s slit.  
Fate watched Nanoha as she approached, but her mind was clouded with pain so she didn’t get what she was doing until Nanoha started eating her out. The air she was able to get now provided her with just enough oxygen that her state remained stable. She crossed her legs around Nanoha’s neck as the pleasure started to outweigh the pain she was in. Soon enough the lack of air was only a distant concern in her mind, and the pain she was feeling only accentuated the pleasure Nanoha was giving her.  
As Nanoha continued to eat Fate out, her mind made an off-hand remark that Hayate was right. Fate’s pussy tasted as great as always. Her smell and her strong legs were enough to make her completely forget about the hanging, losing herself in the act. She only stopped when she felt Fate’s hot juices squirting all over her face. The weight of the situation settled in once again as she remembered where she was. She removed her head and looked at Fate’s face that was still showing her orgasmic bliss. After seeing it, Nanoha untangled Fate’s legs, and let her drop again.

As the afterglow of her orgasm slowly disappeared from her mind, Fate found herself in terrible pain again. Even with her senses numbed, the burning in her chest caused by the lack of oxygen was something she couldn’t ignore. Her legs were jerking wildly again, forcing Nanoha to take a step back so that she didn’t get hit. Fate’s legs followed up with a few more strong kicks, but most of her strength was gone now. All she could see now was just Nanoha’s naked form watching her from below. In her mind she thanked her for all the years they spent together, and then passed away.  
As Fate finally slumped in the noose, her eyes glazing over in death, Nanoha released the Restrict Lock, allowing Fate’s arms to fall limply to her sides. “Farewell, Fate,” Nanoha whispered. “I’ll… see you again someday…”  
Nanoha continued to stand there for a moment, before she finally returned backstage. As she got there, she ignored the orgasmic moans of Hayate and the sympathetic looks from Teana and Subaru, and just slumped onto her couch.

\----  
Teana’s mind was fairly sure the world had gone insane. Why would the TSAB introduce such a policy? And why were all these mages who were far more powerful than her simply going along with it? She finally managed to break away from Subaru, letting her think more about it. As she did, she concluded that dying like that wasn’t a waste. Both Signum and Fate wouldn’t simply throw their lives away like that. And if that was the case, then she was okay with it.

Just as she realized that, she saw Shari walking into the backstage room. The mechanic had her jacket unbuttoned, and it looked like it was hastily put on. Teana also noticed the mechanic was barefoot, but she didn’t have the time to look at her. Shari hastily saluted towards Hayate, then walked onto the stage.  
“Hello, everyone,” Shari said, smiling. “My name is Shario Finieno, and I’m the Riot Force 6 Mechanic. It wasn’t really scheduled, but I will die next.” She brought up a small card-like Device. “I just happened to be developing a Device that can be used for people to kill themselves. I finished it recently, and it lined up with this new policy pretty well. I wanted to be the first one to be killed by it, so I’ll demonstrate it for all of you.”  
She activated the Device, which glowed as it expanded into a metallic framework of a horizontal impalement rig.

“As you can see, the Device kills by means of this spike here,” she said, taking her jacket off as she patted the spike with a hand. “The user straps into the rig almost like a motorcycle, and the spike impales her from her crotch all the way up to her head. As a bonus, this spits the woman almost perfectly, so she can be cooked for a meal if you wish.”  
The next bit of clothing to come off was her shirt, exposing her breasts for everyone to see. “The spike can be either pneumatically driven or spring-loaded,” she continued to explain, even as she began working on her skirt. “This lets the user decide whether they want to be impaled slowly or quickly. I will be demonstrating the quick impalement through a spring-loaded spike today.” As her skirt dropped to the ground, she unlocked the device and started strapping herself in.  
First, she placed both of her hands in their respective spots on the device, and magical rings of energy closed over her wrists, locking them in. She pulled the bar to which her hands were now strapped closer to the leg bar, and moved her legs into place one by one. Now fully strapped in, Shari explained again: “It can automatically adjust to any size or shape of the body of its user.” The device’s bars moved, stretching her into a perfect shape for the spitting. Shari let out a small moan as the bar with the spike adjusted as well, and the spike entered her anus. She moaned loudly when the stabilizing pole entered her pussy, sliding in easily because of her earlier orgasm.  
“And finally, the device has quite a few options for triggering it. It can go off immediately, be set on a predetermined or randomized timer, or trigger when the user experiences a certain feeling - like an orgasm, for example. Now, let’s get started.” Shari finished her explanation, then intoned with pain and excitement in her voice:  
“Longinus, Activation. Mode: Spring Impalement. Condition: Passage of time, randomized.” The frame flashed as it accepted the order, with magical energy coursing through it.

Backstage, the surviving mages watched as Shari waited for her death, anticipation clearly showing on her face. Hayate activated sensors to keep track of Shari’s vitals, and then looked around at everyone. Shamal was resting on the couch next to her as she gave her a break after coming. Teana and Subaru were still locked in on the screen, though they’d separated slightly, and Teana looked resigned and determined. Nanoha was still looking at the screen, as well, though Fate’s death seemed to still be on her mind. She looked a bit out of it, and there was still deep sorrow clearly showing on her face.   
Hayate felt some regret as she noticed that. She never had someone she loved so deeply as she knew Nanoha loved Fate, but she understood how much pain Nanoha had to be in now. She got up from her couch and walked over to her, then touched her hand. Nanoha jumped up a bit as she felt that, her eyes moving from the screen and towards her closest living friend. She forced a smile onto her face, but they both knew it was fake. No words could fully express what Nanoha was feeling, so Hayate just squeezed her hand as Nanoha collapsed in her arms, bursting into tears again. Hayate embraced her, with drops of Signum’s blood crossing over to Nanoha.  
As the Ace of Aces sobbed against her chest, Hayate found her hands crawling down Nanoha’s back. She wondered briefly why was she doing it as her fingers trailed back up, sending a shiver through Nanoha’s body. When they got up to Nanoha’s neck, Nanoha raised her head and looked at Hayate, her tears gone now. Hayate recognized that gaze instantly. It was the stare Nanoha usually gave Fate before the pair made out. Was she to replace Fate for her now? Hayate decided she could do that, and pulled Nanoha’s face closer to her, with their lips locking together. After kissing, the pair broke away for a moment to look at the screen.

Shari was growing ever more fearful and anticipatory as the seconds seemed to tick by, each one like stretching into an eternity in her mind. The random timer was just that: random. She had no idea when the spike would shoot through her body… and that knowledge just seemed to turn her on again! But before she could think to ask for help in that regard, or trigger a vibrator in the stabilizing rod, she heard a buzzing, then felt the spike shift in her ass. Her eyes widened. This was it-!  
The spike grew to it’s full size in a blink of an eye. The pain coming from all the parts the spike pierced hit all at once, and the amount was far beyond anything her brain could handle. She passed out right away, her body still held in place by the magical bindings. The internal bleeding and just the various pierced organs stopping working were enough to quickly take her life away soon afterwards.  
The device flashed with colors again, signalling Shari’s death to everyone. Some of her subordinates walked in and disabled the device, the spike retracting as her body fell free. Her corpse was taken away along with the device, leaving the stage free for the next mage.

After the sensors had confirmed Shari’s death, Hayate let go of Nanoha and turned to Teana and Subaru. “Well, you could probably see that this was coming,” she told them. “It’s your turn, now — have you decided which one of you will die?”  
“Umm… well-” Subaru began, hesitantly, only for Teana to interrupt.  
“I’ll do it,” the orangette informed. She turned to Subaru. “Your… your life is more important than mine, Subaru…”  
“Tia…” Subaru whispered, deeply moved by this, before glomping her lover and kissing her. Normally Teana would feel a bit annoyed by that, but this time she was grateful for any more physical contact, so she kissed her back with all the passion she could muster. Hayate let them stay like that for a few moments, but since it seemed like the pair could stay in that hug forever, she had to react.   
“Sorry to interrupt you girls, but there are people out there waiting for Teana now.” Her voice had the intended effect, reminding the two that they were not alone. Subaru reluctantly let go of Teana. After Teana got up, she looked at Subaru again, then asked her quietly:  
“C-Could you come out there with me? Please?” Subaru immediately jumped off the couch and nodded enthusiastically. After Hayate watched the two leave, she returned to Nanoha and they kissed again.

After the pair walked onto the stage, Teana announced who she was: “I’m Teana Lanster, and I’ll be the last Riot Force 6 mage that you’ll see d-die here today.” Before that happened though, she knew she had to strip. As she undid the buttons of her jacket, Subaru caught on to what she was doing and started undressing as well. The pair took their clothes off in perfect sync, their twin jackets ending up mixed together on the floor, soon joined by their shirts. Since they wore no bras, everyone watching could see that Teana’s breasts were slightly larger than Subaru’s.  
Their skirts ended up similarly messed up on the ground, leaving the pair nearly naked except for Teana’s white overknee socks. Teana walked up to Subaru, and asked softly: “Before I go… Please, make love to me one last time.”   
Subaru walked over to her, and her fingers entered her lover’s snatch as she leaned in and kissed her. Teana embraced Subaru tightly as she did that. After the kiss, Subaru bent her back as she kissed her way down to Teana’s breasts, taking one nipple into her mouth as she stimulated the other with her free hand. Teana just pulled her closer to her bust, while her hips moved on their own against Subaru’s other hand. Her moans grew louder and louder as she approached the final orgasm of her life, and she nearly collapsed when it finally hit her. She stayed in place, leaning against Subaru until she calmed down.

After she did, she walked over to the place where her jacket was, and knelt by it. She reached into the breast pocket and pulled out the card that was her Device. She gave it her final order:  
“Cross Mirage: Form Two!” The Device flashed with orange light as it transformed into twin handguns, which then twisted around. Two blades made of orange energy emerged from the barrels, and another curved pair connected the barrels to the end of the handle.  
“Set up: Dagger Mode.” The mechanical voice marked the end of the transformation.  
After it finished, Teana walked back to Subaru and tried to hand them over to her. Subaru just stared at them, and asked: “Why are you giving me your guns?”  
Teana rolled her eyes at Subaru’s cluelessness, then answered: “It’s so you can cut my throat with it, you idiot.” Realization dawned in Subaru’s eyes and she took the daggers from Teana’s hands.  
As Subaru took the weapons from her, Teana felt the urge to pull her in for one last, desperate, passionate kiss. She closed her eyes, trying to convey all of her love in that final kiss.  
A moment later, they parted. “Th… thank you, Subaru…” Teana whispered. “I lov-” before she could finish, though, Subaru took one of Cross Mirage’s blades and swiped it across her neck, cutting her throat wide open in a geyser of blood.   
Subaru’s eyes widened as she understood what Teana was trying to say, and they then filled with tears. Teana never told her she loved her before. Sure, she implied she did before, and they were together after all, but she never said that out loud. “Oh, Tia…” She muttered as she watched Teana fall to her knees, her hands pressed against the red line in her throat.  
“I love you too, Tia. Thank you,” she responded, her hands dropping the daggers before removing Teana’s from her neck. She did it so that Teana would bleed out faster and her suffering would end sooner. Subaru’d keep holding onto her until she was sure Teana was dead.

Back in their room backstage, Nanoha and Hayate were now for the most part focused on each other. Teana’s death was slowly unfolding on the screens, but they both were more interested in exploring the other’s bodies with their fingers. As one of Nanoha’s students cut cut through the throat of the other, Nanoha’s fingers were slowly rubbing against Hayate’s clit. The brown haired mage was doing the same to her, and the duo continued carried on with their actions until after Teana’s death.  
Teana felt her body quickly weakening. The wound in her neck was pulsing with blood each time her heart beat, and she couldn’t even feel her legs or her arms anymore. The corners of her vision were slowly turning darker, but she kept looking at Subaru’s face. Since she stopped moving her arms, one of Subaru’s hands moved to stroke her cheek and Teana enjoyed that. Soon, she was too weak to even move, and then she finally passed out.  
Subaru could tell the exact moment Teana’s life stopped, and suddenly she realized how alone she was now. It felt like a stab through her heart, and she hugged the body in her arms even harder. “Thanks for everything, Tia.” She whispered into her dead ear, then let go of her. As she stood up, she spoke towards the body again. “Goodbye, Tia. I’ll always remember you.” She proceeded to leave the stage, and some assistants came and took Teana’s body away.

As Hayate watched them carry it, she stood up from the couch. Nanoha looked at her as she left, realizing the night was almost over. She got up and changed the screen so that it showed Fate’s dead body. It still hurt her to look at it, but she also found herself wondering when she’d be able to join her in death. She was almost looking forward to it now, and the thought both surprised and scared her. She turned the screen off and looked at Subaru, and they shared their pain with each other by simply exchanging looks. Was Subaru also feeling that way? Nanoha considered the thought as Hayate appeared on the screen with her closing speech.  
“That will be all for today. The other sections will also have to cut down on their numbers, and I’m sure at least some of them will provide an exciting event to watch similar to this one.” She was already looking forward to watching some of the other sections’ mages die. “But this ends today’s conference. Both Riot Force 6 and I thank you all for watching.” With that, the lights on the stage went dark, signaling that the show was over.


	2. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinforce II, Shamal and Agito are willingly killed, their deaths recorded on tape
> 
> Reinforce is strangled with a magical ring that closes around her neck  
> Shamal is beheaded with another spell  
> Agito cuts her own throat open with a knife

Nanoha woke up to the feeling of someone groping her breasts. She slowly opened her eyes and saw it was Hayate who was doing that. They’ve been living together since that fateful conference. Had it really been a year already? Nanoha had trouble believing that. They only recently returned from a Riot Force 6 mission, and both them and Hayate’s knights, who were living in another apartment next door, were now on leave.   
Nanoha got into an upright position, and pulled Hayate in for a quick kiss. Only then Hayate, satisfied for now, let go of her breasts.

“Hello Nanoha. Today’s going to be a big day for both of us.” Hayate told her, smiling, and Nanoha nodded back at her. “You ready for what you need to do?” Hayate asked her with concern in her voice, but Nanoha just nodded sheepishly again. “If so, then I should call Rein. Oh, and Shamal too as well.” Hayate commented, and opened a communication channel to the mage of winds. Shamal’s bright face flashed in front of them, the blonde blushing as she noticed the call. Nanoha briefly wondered why, but noticed that Shamal was only wearing a green bra and panties.  
“Shamal, please come over and bring us the equipment I told you about yesterday, the door is unlocked. Try not to waste too much time putting more clothes on!” Hayate gave her servant her orders with a smile on her face.  
“Yes, Master.” Shamal answered and Hayate cut the call. She could have sworn she’d seen Shamal undo her bra before that, but didn’t think much of it.

Next, Hayate opened a channel to Rein, whose face soon appeared before them. “Rein, it’s time. Are you sure you want to do this?” Upon seeing the Unison device nodding, she continued, “then please come to our room. Shamal’s already on her way.” Rein nodded again, then the call was cut.  
Hayate’s attention turned towards Nanoha again, who was now walking around in her pink nightgown, visibly nervous because of what was about to happen. Hayate was still in own pyjamas, a white buttoned shirt and a short blue skirt. Since they were going to get started soon, she decided it was time to take them off. With a few quick pulls she got the shirt off, and the skirt followed suit as she sat on the edge of their bed.  
When she was done, she raised her head only to notice Nanoha staring at her naked body with what almost seemed like regret. “Rein really wants to do this, love. It’s her choice to do so.”   
Nanoha’s face lit up a bit. “I know. It’s just that… I don’t want to see another friend leave us,” she replied softly as she undid the buttons of her nightgown. She let it slide off her shoulders, leaving her fully naked.

Rein slowly walked through the open door to their bedroom. She was in her human form instead of the usual fairy one. It was a special occasion for all of them, after all.  
“You don’t have to do this, Rein. We could just get back to Section 6 and live as we lived for the last few years.” Hayate nearly begged Rein to reconsider after she noticed she was there, but Rein simply shook her head. “I’ve made up my mind.” She commented as she began undressing. She was only wearing a light dress the color of her hair, and she hastily pulled it over her head and threw it on the ground. Her human form was still not very well developed, making her look like a 15-year old girl. Her long blue hair cascaded behind her as she proudly pushed her chest forward, her small breasts bouncing as she did. “I’m ready nooow!” She beamed enthusiastically while pressing her hands on both sides of her waist.  
As if on cue, Shamal took this moment to arrive. She was wearing her Knight clothes - a long green-and-white dress with a light green jacket on top of it. In her arms she was holding various boxes that contained various recording equipment. She placed the boxes on top of one of the tables, and breathed heavily as she let go of the heavy burden.

“Thanks, Shamal. Now, let’s set all of this up.” Hayate commented as she walked over and started unboxing the cameras. As she and Shamal were installing the cameras and microphones in their spots, she knew she had to ask Rein one final time: “Are you 100% sure you want to die today?”   
“I’m ready, Hayate,” Rein said with a look of sorrowful determination on her face. “I want to join my predecessor, and the anniversary of Signum-san’s death makes the most sense to do this.” Her face brightened up as she continued: “And I’m glad that you and Nanoha agreed to killing me intimately like this. I’m also fine with you recording it and distributing the recording - it’s one final way I can make some more people happy.” As she finished, she smiled happily.  
The smile convinced Hayate that Rein was going to enjoy it, so all doubts disappeared from her mind. She put the last camera into its spot and looked up at the others. Since they all seemed ready, Hayate decided it was the time to start.

"We should get started now, there’s no point in waiting!” She told them energetically, and the other three nodded, before getting into place - Hayate and Rein in the focus of the cameras, with Shamal in the background and Nanoha staying off-camera. When Hayate gave her a thumbs-up, she walked over and activated all the cameras and microphones one by one. When all of them were on, Hayate turned towards one of the cameras and introduced herself.  
“Welcome! I’m Hayate Yagami.”  
“And I’m Reinforce Zwei!” Rein introduced herself as well.  
“Rein is my Unison Device. However, a few days ago she requested my permission to kill herself. At first I wasn’t sure.”   
The younger girl interrupted her. “But I told Master Hayate that today’s the anniversary of Signum’s death - she was one of Master’s knights. I also told her it was my time to join the first Reinforce - she died before I was created, but I still looked up to her, and here we are.”  
Hayate waited for Rein to finish, then continued. “And after I agreed, I came up with the idea of filming her death so anyone who wants to watch it can do so. And you, viewer, are one of these people.” Hayate looked straight at the camera while saying the last sentence. Nanoha walked into the space that was being filmed, and stopped next to Hayate without saying a word.

“OK, let’s get started,” Hayate said cheerfully when she saw Nanoha by her side, and they both turned to face Rein, who had already placed her hands behind her back to make the next step easier.  
“Are you ready, Rein?” Nanoha asked, sadness and finality resonating in her words.  
“I’m ready, Nanoha,” Rein replied, smiling as she braced herself. “Do it.”  
Nanoha nodded, clasping Raging Heart’s pendant. It took little effort to make the proper adjustments to the spell, though she’d need to recite the full modified incantation to cast it.  
“Chains of the heavens, listen to my call,” she recited. “Bind my foe, and drain away her life. Restrict Lock!”  
The pink magic bands appeared on Rein’s wrists, as expected, binding them together, ensuring she couldn’t even try to break away if she changed her mind. Another one appeared around her neck. There was a gap of about two inches between her neck and the band, but that gap began to disappear, albeit slowly.  
Rein swallowed nervously, but maintained her smile. As she turned her gaze down for a bit, she was able to see the ring of pink energy encircling her neck, and how it was slowly shrinking. She knew her death was going to take a long time, as the band would eventually begin constricting around her neck, cutting off her air, but it was what she wanted.

Rein could feel the ring’s cold touch as it reached her neck. After she took a few breaths that were somewhat harder than before, Hayate came closer and leaned down, lining her face up with Rein’s. Rein’s eyes widened as Hayate’s lips connected with hers. Her master usually didn’t get that intimate with her, since she stayed in her fairy form most of the time, but that didn’t stop Rein from fantasizing about that. And her fantasies only materialized further as Hayate’s fingers touched her slit. Rein closed her eyes and moaned loudly against Hayate’s lips, surrendering herself to the pleasure. She kissed Hayate back with much more passion than what Hayate was expecting, but it was only a pleasant surprise to her.  
Nanoha watched them make out, her body longing for something similar. Since her lover was busy, she had to satisfy that need by herself. However, Hayate asked her to do something else before they started. Controlling the urge for now, she walked over to Rein as well, stopping behind her. She pressed her breasts against Rein’s long hair as she leaned in, her mouth locking onto one of Rein’s ears as she licked it with her tongue. Nanoha’s hands went under Rein’s shoulders and closed over her breasts, further stimulating the blue-haired girl. If Rein felt great before, now her pleasure was magnified beyond what she thought was possible. Still, Nanoha’s lust was only strengthened by what she was doing, as well as Rein’s soft hair rubbing her nipples. Nanoha shifted her legs slightly, lining it up so that they had one of Rein’s legs between them, and she started rubbing her pussy against it, trying to quench at least some of her needs.

Hayate took notice of what Nanoha was doing, and it reminded her of her own arousal. She didn’t want to remove her hands from Rein, though - it was her last time to touch her and she couldn’t waste it. Instead, she contacted Shamal telepathically.  
“Shamal, please come here and make me cum.” She could feel Shamal was trying to respond, but she just cut off the mental link and returned her focus to Rein. Hayate heard the slight noise of a spell being cast, but after she felt Shamal’s mouth touching her pussy so she didn’t think much of it. With her working on it, and her mouth entertained by Rein’s, Hayate knew she was on a quick way to coming.  
Before that happened, Rein came from all the attention she was getting, letting out the loudest moan she did this day. She was still able to breathe, with her windpipe only halfway closed. Her legs were shaking as her cum ran down them and onto Hayate’s arm, but the brown haired mage wasn’t stopped by that and continued to touch her pussy. Nanoha didn’t give up either, but Rein could tell her rubbing against her leg was becoming more and more rapid.

Hayate was getting closer as well, but Shamal’s mouth stopped after Rein’s orgasm. Hayate broke away from Rein, and turned around to face Shamal, intending to ask why had she stopped. Instead, Hayate was dumbfounded as she stared upon her knight’s naked form. Hayate was used to seeing Shamal’s naked body, but she wasn’t expecting it now. She realised the sound from earlier must have been Shamal disabling her Barrier Jacket, and that she must have taken off her underwear after Hayate asked her to come here. Before Hayate was able to ask Shamal why was she naked, the blonde mage spoke instead:  
“Master, I request permission to die now as well.” Hayate wanted to say something, but Shamal continued: “Since Rein asked to die, and really since Signum died, I’ve been thinking about this. I really loved the time I spent serving you, but it still doesn’t make up for the centuries I’ve been forced to live as a slave. I’m just too tired, and with Signum dead and now also Rein dying, it’s simply too much for me.” Tears flashed in Hayate’s eyes for a moment, but she forced them away. It was Shamal’s decision to make, after all.  
With that worry out of the way, Hayate became a bit frustrated that Shamal couldn’t wait with that until she made her come. So when Shamal asked: “Please, master. Can you be the one to kill me?” Hayate was more than happy to oblige. “Fine, go over there and start touching yourself.” She told Shamal while pointing to an empty space that was still in range of some of the cameras.

Shamal moved there obediently, and began to touch herself as she was ordered to. Hayate walked towards her, grabbing her magical pendant on the way, working on her slit as well with her other hand. The two kept masturbating while watching each other, and because of Hayate’s earlier arousal, she was able to come fairly quickly. As soon as she did, she pulled the hand out of her snatch and enclosed both hands over the pendant, using it to cast a spell. A basic one, perhaps, but with a deadly modification.  
“Come to me, o rings of binding. Cutting Bind!” A blue ring came into shape around Shamal’s neck. It was shrinking a lot faster than the ring around Rein’s neck. In no time it was touching against her skin. Shamal relaxed a bit as she felt it forcing its way into her neck, expecting it to start choking her like the spell cast on Rein. Instead, she was painfully surprised as it simply cut through her skin. She realised what was happening as her blood started trailing down her neck. The hand she was touching herself with sped up, Shamal trying to come before her life ended.  
She didn’t get the chance, though. Her arms dropped limply to her sides as she lost control of them. And as she did, the ring contracted suddenly. It cut all the way through her neck, cutting it off completely before disappearing. Shamal only noticed what happened when her head slid off the neck, with her headless body collapsing as her head fell, blood geysering forth from the stump. “Freedom at last…” She thought after hitting the ground, and then she was gone.

Hayate stared at Shamal’s body as it twitched on the ground for a moment. Just when she was about to return to Rein, she was surprised yet again as Agito walked into the room, a kitchen knife in her hand. The fiery Unison Device looked furious, even more so than usual. She was in her human form just like Rein, looking about the same both in age and in body shape. She was only wearing a purple leotard. She kept her hair in red twintails, but it looked like it was about to catch fire because of her anger.  
“Why didn’t anyone tell me that that foolish snow fairy was gonna die today? I can’t have her upstaging me like that, so I will die here as well.” Hayate briefly wondered why would Agito do that, but she understood that after Agito’s master died, she only pretty much lived for her rivalry with Rein. Without that, her life would lose its purpose.

As Hayate came to that conclusion, Agito pulled the leotard off her shoulders and down her legs, since she noticed all the other women were naked. With that done, she grabbed the knife again and took a deep breath. For all her talk, what she was about to do still made her a bit nervous. Her hand was shaking as the knife neared her throat.  
Abruptly, someone embraced her from behind. Normally she’d be against any intimacy like that. For once, it helped her calm down, and she was able to easily open a gash in her neck. Blood spurted onto her chest and Hayate’s hands. The rapid blood loss quickly weakened her, and soon she was only standing because Hayate was holding her in place. Agito’s last look went towards Rein. Her mind bitterly noted that Rein was still alive, and that she was once again better than her. With that thought, she collapsed in Hayate’s arms. Hayate kept holding on to her for a moment, then let her go, finally getting back to Rein.

By this point, the modified Restrict Lock had completely closed off Rein’s throat. Her mouth was permanently open, Rein gagging and gurgling as her body tried to take in air, unable to even speak. She did her best to fight off the rising instinctual panic, though, just standing there patiently as Nanoha continued to fondle her, watching as first Shamal and then Agito’s lives were ended. Her hearing was growing muffled, her heartbeat and the rush of blood echoing in her ears, but she could still hear Nanoha’s moan as she came, her juices spraying onto Rein’s leg. Rein’s blue eyes moved slowly towards Hayate as the brunette walked over, and her eyes shifted downwards as Hayate went to her knees, her head sinking between Rein’s legs.  
Even though she was very weakened at this point, Rein could still feel the touch of Hayate’s tongue as it entered her snatch. The pleasure seeping into her body as Hayate did that relieved some of Rein’s pain caused by the burning in her lungs. Nanoha’s hands moved onto her breasts again after she calmed down, but Rein barely noticed that. Her gaze was locked onto the top of Hayate’s head as the last slivers of energy were leaving her body. WIth whatever strength she could still muster, she bent her lips into a smile as her vision went dark.

As life left Rein’s body, Nanoha’s spell burned out. Without it keeping Rein’s body upright, it collapsed forwards onto Hayate as Nanoha couldn’t keep it standing. Hayate removed her head from Rein’s slit and gently laid her down on the floor. She felt magical energy returning to her, the energy she used to bring Rein to life those 9 years ago. The surge of energy moved her, but she knew she had other obligations before that. She bent over and forced Rein’s eyelids down, then stood up and faced the camera.  
“Thanks for watching, dear viewers. Only Rein was supposed to die today… That must have been a nice surprise, right?” As Hayate was speaking, Nanoha walked up to her and embraced her. Hayate pulled her in for a deep kiss, making sure it was caught by the cameras before she turned them off, making sure the movie ended with a nice shot of the two alive women standing between the bodies of the dead three.

After they kissed, Nanoha finally burst into tears, sobbing as she spoke:  
“Oh Hayate, we lost 3 f-friends today. Even just Rein would have been very s-sad, but this was a lot more painful than what I was prepared for.” Hayate was about to respond, but Rein’s body took just that moment to dissipate in a flash of white light. Hayate immediately burst into tears herself, remembering how the original Reinforce died those 11 years before. They stood there, sobbing together and hugging tightly, but finally Hayate was able to calm down a bit. As Nanoha was still sobbing, Hayate remembered that Nanoha was still missing Fate. Even if she did her best to act as Fate’s replacement, Hayate knew nothing could hold up to one’s first love. Just as no one would be able to replace Nanoha for her if she died.  
“I know how much it hurts love, but we still have each other.” Hayate told Nanoha and Nanoha’s face brightened up a bit. “And we are never going to be separated like that.” Hayate went on, and Nanoha finally stopped sobbing.  
“And if we were ever to die, we’d die together,” Nanoha replied with affection and excitement in her voice.   
“If that ever happens, I promise we will,” Hayate answered.   
Nanoha just nodded enthusiastically. “I promise as well.” And the two kissed again, their passion reignited anew.


	3. Episode 3-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission doesn't go well for Riot Force 6  
> Casualties:  
> Lutecia  
> Caro  
> Zafira  
> Some random succubus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was honestly a bad idea. The rest of the series was consensual snuffing, but this one is non-con - the tonal whiplash between this chapter and the rest of this story is really grating.

Lutecia Alpine and her new friend were inside an abandoned warehouse in the middle of some city. The other girl convinced her to come there to try out a certain new summoning spell she found. “All preparations are complete.” Lutecia told her green-haired companion in her typical calm voice. The other girl, who looked a few years older than Lutecia, smiled at her brightly. “We’re both not ready yet.” She told her.  
“We’re not?” Lutecia asked her, as the other girl grabbed the short green dress she was wearing and pulled it down her body. Lutecia couldn’t help but stare at the girl’s exposed cleavage and pussy, wondering why she did that - and why didn’t she wear any underwear.  
“We both need to be naked for the spell to work.” The explanation didn’t make a lot of sense to Lutecia - why would a summoning spell require her to do that? She briefly considered not trying the spell out, but the amount of work she put into preparations for it made her think not trying now would be a waste.  
“Fine, I will do that then.” The young summoner undid the belt that was holding her black dress close to her body, then pulled it off, letting it slide down her legs and leaving her in her underwear. As her friend looked on expectantly, Lutecia took off her black bra and panties as well, exposing her flat chest and simple clean slit. She put all her clothes on a nearby stone slab. Since the other girl gave her a thumbs-up, Lutecia walked towards the magical circle that they prepared earlier, and the two of them joined together in a magical chant.

When they finished it, a bright red circle opened in the fabric of space, and then expanded rapidly. Lutecia just stared as the portal opened, wondering briefly if everything was going okay. To her surprise, a few demons emerged from the portal and walked straight towards her. She knew demon summoning was never a good idea, with the demons being far too treacherous to control reliably. Before she could think of undoing the spell, the demons were already on both sides of her. She felt a stab of pain shooting through her chest as one of the demons sliced across her chest with his hand. Lutecia’s gaze escaped towards the other girl, hoping that maybe she could help her, and only saw her looking similarly terrified, but not yet noticed by the demons.  
Her attention was forced to return to the demons near her, as they lifted her from the ground, each one grabbing her by one of her hands. She started screaming in pain as both demons pulled in opposite directions, and both of her arms were forcefully torn away from the rest of her body. Her calm mindset was shattered by the pain, and she broke into tears as she fell on the cold floor. She didn’t stay there for long - the demons grabbed her ankles next, and after a painful split where she hung upside down, her legs were torn off as well. Her limbless torso plummeted to the floor, and since she was falling head first, Lutecia hit herself on the head. A veil of darkness took over her mind as the hit knocked her out, never to wake up again.

The older girl watched what happened to Lutecia with some wetness between her legs, hiding behind some rubble. The army of demons was coming out of the portal at an alarming speed, and it was only a matter of time before they found her. And once they did, she hoped she’d have some fun with them before her time ran out.

Vita was flying around, a bit annoyed. She heard that the mission wasn’t going very well, with the enemy outnumbering them far more than anticipated. Some stupid mage just had to open a portal to some demon world - how dumb you need to be to do something like that? For some reason, it also disabled their magical communications, also contributing to her grumpy mood. Still, it only meant more fighting for her, and she was fine with it. As she noticed another group of enemies on the ground beneath her, she flew downwards, landing next to some ruined building. When she was a few feet off the ground, she noticed Zafira on the ground in the middle of some rubble.  
“Hey Zafira, having some trouble with these guys?” She asked him while walking towards him, keeping her hammer just in case. “C’mon big guy, answer me!” She spoke up since he didn’t answer her. She stopped just next to him, and was greeted with a gigantic burn across his other side, one obscured to her before that. “Are you okay, Zafira?” She touched him with one of her hands, and what she sensed terrified her. The complete lack of life she felt didn’t feel possible, it didn’t feel real.

She stared at Zafira’s body for some more time, her mind crushed under the realization that she was now the last survivor of the Wolkenritter. She stood in place, shaking, until she noticed some demons moving in front of her.  
“Graf Eiseeeen!” She screamed, rage overflowing her.  
“Zerstörungsform!” Her hammer shifted in her hands, sensing her anger and growing in size, with a drill forming on one side. Vita turned towards the enemy demons who she assumed killed Zafira. The red mage jumped towards them with an angry scream, not caring for anything that could get in her path. Losing herself in what she did best – destroying anything that stood before her – was the only way she could forget about her grief.

Subaru struggled in her bonds. She was certain she could break free, but she knew that it might not be fast enough. She could see Caro Ru Lushe struggling against similar binding magic nearby, but what mattered more was the red-haired boy locked in a battle in front of them. Erio Mondial was fighting however he could to protect them against a group of sword-wielding demons, but it was clear to Subaru he was going to be overwhelmed sooner or later. With how hard Caro was struggling, so different from her usual, calm demeanor, Subaru was sure that the support mage also knew that was the case.  
Caro’s magic was supporting Erio, but it turned out not to be enough. With his each dodge, Erio’s next move became slower and slower. Finally, he couldn’t dodge fast enough, and an attack hit him. The demon’s sword hit him on his right shoulder, cutting all the way through him diagonally and exiting at his left hip. “No! Erio!” Caro screamed as she and Subaru saw the boy fall. Another sword impaled him through the chest as he lay on the ground, causing Caro to scream again.

Subaru’s bonds finally snapped as the demons turned towards her. With a battlecry, she ran towards them, not really sure she’d be able to fight them. Before she got any close, however, a long-range magical blast burned through all the demons in front of them. “Thanks, Hayate.” She muttered towards the glowing form of their commander floating in the sky, then turned towards Erio. She knelt next to him, but she already knew it was too late. Sorrow hit her as she noticed he was already dead, but she knew she shouldn’t focus on that now. She got up and ran back towards Caro, who was still staring at Erio’s body.  
“Caro? You okay there?” Subaru asked her gently, but the pink haired mage looked like she didn’t hear her. Subaru grabbed her by her arms, getting her head on the level of Caro’s. “You alright?” Subaru asked her while looking directly into Caro’s eyes. She could exactly tell the moment Caro snapped out of her shock. Caro’s face twisted in pain at the loss of the boy she loved. Subaru hugged her, knowing just how much pain the younger girl was in. 

When she let go, Caro looked up at her, crying freely. “Thank you, Subaru. Could you tell me how you handled losing Teana? I honestly don’t think I can live on like that.” Subaru’s mind was struck with pain - as always when she was reminded of Tia’s death. “Honestly, I’m not sure I know the answer to that.” She replied, trying to stay calm. Caro looked at her with disappointment. “If t-that’s the case, then I might as well d-die now.” Her soft voice was cracking as she said that, and Subaru looked at her with bewilderment. Was she going to lose not one, but two friends today?  
That seemed to be the case as Caro undid the bow holding her white cape in place, letting it float to the floor. Her dress was already tattered by all the fighting, so she decided that taking it off was a good idea - she wouldn’t want Fried to get any stomach problems because of it, anyways. Subaru simply watched as Caro pulled the dress over her head, showing she too followed Hayate’s policy of no underwear being allowed. Caro’s young, naked form shook from the cold a bit as she took off her shoes and hat.  
When she was done, she channeled the magic through her device. “Friedrich! Come to me!” She called for her dragon to appear in his unsealed form. As she did, she spoke towards him: “Hello, Fried. I have a final order for you.” Caro told him, causing him to roar sadly at her. “I want you to eat me. I know you can do that - and then you’re free to do as you please.” The dragon howled at her again as she proudly presented herself to him.

Subaru was sure she couldn’t overpower both Caro and her dragon with his full strength free. And when she tried moving, the dragon just roared angrily in her direction, firing a warning fireball at her to make sure she wouldn’t interfere. Since the communications with the rest of the unit were down, Subaru could only watch hopelessly as Caro prepared to be eaten.  
Suddenly, before Subaru could realise what was happening, Friedrich moved his head downwards, his mouth stretching as it opened far more than usual. In one quick move, half of Caro’s body was inside the dragon’s mouth. Fried shifted his head upwards, and Caro’s legs wiggled slightly as she was turned upside down. Fried started shaking his head slightly, and Caro slid further down his gullet. Subaru watched with terror as Caro’s legs disappeared down the dragon’s mouth, the young summoner no longer visible. Subaru could still see the outline of Caro’s body as it slid further down the dragon’s neck. The outline disappeared quickly, and Subaru understood that the summoner was now inside her companion’s stomach. The dragon roared sadly, looking at Subaru as if to tell her he was in grief as well, then took off, his wings flapping wildly as he searched for a calm place to digest his meal.  
As Subaru watched the dragon fly away, her mind took in the fact that she was now the last of the Forwards she joined Riot Force 6 with. Caro’s question also reminded her how much she missed Teana, and she realised the young girl might have been far more courageous than her - she actually killed herself to join her loved one. However, watching her do that convinced her she could do it as well. “I wonder if I’ll get the occasion to join Tia soon…” She thought to herself while waiting for the communications to come back up, searching for some more demons to defeat.

Hayate was floating high in the air, giving her a nice view of the area where the demons were. She had her long range magic all set up, and was slowly blasting her way through the demons, one group at a time. It seemed to her that the demons have caught attention of her, since she noticed a small flock of demons flying towards her. Unfazed by that, Hayate charged up another spell, aiming for a group of the demons on the far edge of the demon horde. Just as she was about to fire, one of the demons flew close enough to her that she looked at it. It was a simple imp, but it was a female one. It was also naked, and despite its skin being orange its small breasts and small pussy made her think of Rein. She shook her head to clear it of those distracting memories, but her hand has already moved a bit. She fired off the spell, and watched with terror as it obliterated a building beyond the edge of the demon territory. A building, that Hayate knew wasn’t evacuated yet.  
She immediately broke off the long range shooting setup, her attention turning towards the imp swarm that was about to reach her. She easily disposed of them, but each one of them reminded her of Rein as their small bodies faded away one by one. When she was done with them, she returned to the long range shooting mode started to shoot at the demons again. However, her mind was now distracted, thinking of Rein and how she usually helped her with this kind of magic. Because of how distracted she was, she missed a couple more shots and some of them also destroyed a few more buildings - with more civilians inside.   
Fortunately, her magic managed to wipe off most of the demons, with the remainder of their army stuck guarding the portal. Hayate knew this was not going to be the case for much longer, since she asked Nanoha to go there and take care of the portal.

And that’s exactly what Nanoha was trying to do. She was easily making her way through dozens of demons as she neared on the portal. The orange glow in the air and the increasing number of demons only made her more certain she was going in the right direction. Eventually, she saw the portal itself, hidden within the ruins of a huge warehouse. On the floor of the warehouse near the portal she could see the naked torso of a young girl, with her arms and legs torn away. Nanoha she assumed was the one who opened the portal. As she got closer, she noticed with some surprise that it was Lutecia Alpine, a girl she remembered from the JS incident. Nanoha landed in front of her body, preparing to close the portal. Before she did, she heard whimpering coming from behind some rubble. Always willing to help people in need, she walked over to see who it was.

It turned out to be another young girl. Her green hair was disheveled, and Nanoha could that see the girl’s face and pussy were dripping with demon spunk. She was curled up on the with her arms covering her naked, sizeable chest. She looked at Nanoha with fear in her eyes, and Nanoha felt pity for the girl. “Don’t worry, you’re safe now. We’re here to save everybody.” Nanoha told her with a kind smile, and the girl’s red eyes lit up as she heard that. Nanoha approached her and offered her a hand. The girl reluctantly took it, and got up, her chest still covered with one hand. Nanoha led her out, and a blast from her staff destroyed another demon that just came through the portal. The girl moved in fear as she saw that, and Nanoha let go of her hand.  
“Before we go, I still have to close this thing. Please, wait for me as I do that.” Nanoha told the girl, then turned towards the portal. Her Device flashed as she started preparing her spell again.   
However, before she was able to cast the spell, something crashed into her hard from the side. Warm claws cut through the side of her Barrier Jacket, opening a few small cuts in the side of her belly. She was flung to the side, her battle dress flying off in the other direction, leaving her just in a long-sleeved jacket that ended just beneath her breasts, leaving her bottomless because of Hayate’s ‘no underwear’ policy. As she crashed against the side of the building, she was able to notice what attacked her - and was greatly surprised to see the girl she helped. However, the girl looked different now. Her whole body turned orange, with curved horns springing out of her head and a tail flailing between her legs. Her long claws were dripping with Nanoha’s blood, and any trace of fear disappeared from her face, replaced with a smug grin.  
“You’re pretty tough, mage. If you weren’t, I’d be licking your guts off my claws already. Still, I cannot let you close the portal. I spent too much time convincing that stupid girl to actually open it to let that happen.” With the explanation out of the way, the succubus ran towards her again. Nanoha flew upwards, barely dodging the slice with which the demoness tried to hit her. Since Nanoha was flying away, wings sprouted from the succubus’s back as she flew after Nanoha.

Mid-air, Nanoha turned around to face the demon, flying backwards and up. From what the succubus said, Nanoha understood she was behind this demon attack, so taking her out straight away was a top priority. She fired off a few quick spells to test how strong the demoness was, but with no success. The demon struck back at her, throwing some flames, but Nanoha easily caught it with a shielding spell. Since weak magic wasn't working, Nanoha stopped her ascent so she could prepare one of her stronger spells. They were now high enough for Nanoha to hope Hayate or anyone else who was on this mission would notice them, and help if things went badly.  
The succubus was flying slower than Nanoha did, so it took her more time to fly to the altitude where Nanoha stopped. She could see magical circles appearing around the orange-haired mage, but she knew she couldn't do anything about that. Just as she stopped her ascent, finally letting her wings rest a bit after the rapid fluttering that let her rise quickly, Nanoha screamed.   
“Divine Buster!” Nanoha’s most trusted spell lit up the sky as a pink beam emerged from her staff, engulfing the demoness fully. She barely had any chance to shield herself, but still managed to protect herself from any major injuries. She used up quite a lot of energy to do that, but she flew through the beam Nanoha was shooting. When Nanoha’s spell ended, the succubus was close enough to try for another cut. Nanoha’s Barrier Jacket saved her life again, as instead of puncturing her lungs, the claws only tore the jacket apart, leaving deep cuts in Nanoha’s tits.

Nanoha cried out in pain again, her mind desperately coming up with a new plan. Not many opponents were able to withstand a Divine Buster, and she knew she had to act fast or the demon would end her. With that in mind, she flew off again, trying to put as much distance between her and her enemy as she could. She could see the demoness staying in place, licking the blood and fat of her breasts from her claws with her long tongue. When her attention returned to Nanoha, the Ace of the Sky was far enough to set her idea in motion. Magical binds appeared around the succubus’s limbs, holding her in place. She could break them, but it was going to take her some time. Time, which Nanoha spent charging up her most powerful spell.  
With the air already being filled with magic from all the spells that were cast during the day, it was quite easy for Nanoha to ready her trump card. Syphoning magic from the air to speed up the process only made the glowing white ball of energy grow faster. Just as the demoness was about to break free from her bounds, snapping one of her hands out of the magical ring, Nanoha swung her staff into the white sphere, and a gigantic white beam with a pinkish hue fired from it, going towards the succubus with inconceivable speed.

The succubus’s eyes widened with fear during the instant she had to react, her free hand instinctively calling up whatever energy she had to protect herself. She would have problems defending herself from that attack even at her full strength, but the fight, along with the tiring work of keeping the portal open, exhausted her far too much. The beam crashed into her, erasing her from existence almost instantly as her entire body was vaporized. She didn’t even have a chance to feel any pain before dying, gone without a trace as the beam went further on.  
Nanoha expected the demon to put up more resistance to her spell, and she could only watch in horror as the Starlight breaker flew on. With the way she and the succubus were positioned, it was flying in a line that was almost parallel to the ground. The slightly downwards angle, however, made it descend towards the surface, and as it approached the ground it tore through several buildings far beyond the border of the evacuated area before finally stopping. Nanoha’s only ray of hope in that was that at least the civilians didn’t suffer, not even knowing that they were dead.  
Suddenly, Nanoha heard an explosion below her. Her eyes snapped downwards, and were greeted with a blazing crater in the place of the warehouse with the portal. She realized the portal must have been directly connected to the demoness she just killed. She could only hope that everyone who lived there had already evacuated. With her task there over, and with a heavy heart, Nanoha flew away towards the small form of Hayate floating on the horizon.

Hayate looked over the ruined city. With the portal gone, their magical communications started working again, and she was more and more heartbroken as the reports started to come in. She heard of the massive destruction that was caused by their magic, and the civilian deaths only made it worse. And when Subaru and Vita came back, sharing what they saw, Hayate couldn’t help but feel completely crushed. When Nanoha finally arrived back, Hayate just fell into her shoulders, crying freely as the group made their way back to the base via helicopter.

“Hello, Hayate. I’m glad you agreed to meet us this quickly.” Admiral Chrono Harlaown stood up from his desk and shook hands with Hayate as she entered his office. “I wish the circumstances on this were better, though.” Knight of the Saint Church Carim Gracia commented sadly. “You really messed up badly this time.” Chrono told Hayate after the three settled into chairs at his desk.  
“I know, I really regret what’s happened back there.” Hayate answered as her mind went back towards the last mission her squad took on. “Between you and your mages, you destroyed pretty much an entire city. Civilians dead were measured in thousands.” Hayate nodded sadly.  
“Well, we finished our objective at least.” She replied halfheartedly.  
“That’s not an excuse for what happened! We don’t really want to do this, but our superiors told us you should retire from your post. We can’t protect you after something like that, but at least we will set up so that all your mages would be relocated to different sections instead of retiring with you.” Carim told her sadly, and was surprised when Hayate smiled back at her.  
“I was actually expecting something like that before, and discussed that heavily with my unit. One thing was very clear – they didn’t want me to take all the blame for what happened, even though I asked them to reconsider repeatedly. However, we came up with something different. Something that will probably satisfy the higher-ups as well.”  
As she explained the idea, both Chrono and Carim agreed it could work. After getting their guarantee that they would convince their superiors to agree to her suggestion, she happily left the Bureau’s HQ and returned to the current base of Riot Force 6. She had an event to plan, and she was happy to work on it.


	4. Episode 3-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the girls I haven't killed yet: Nanoha, Hayate, Subaru (and her sister) and Vita - all die on the stage one after another in another public show)

Hayate made sure to get the same conference room she did last time - this time with a lot more preparations, setting it up just the way they wanted it for the event. This time, the mood backstage was quite different from what it was the last time Riot Force 6 gathered here. After all, the mages already knew they were not going to leave this gathering alive.

Subaru Nakajima was talking to her sister Ginga, both sisters wearing the standard uniform. Subaru was trying to change Ginga’s mind for the final time before it was too late. “Gin-nee, it’s only my time to die today, not yours. You were not with us on that day, so why do you insist on dying as well?”   
Ginga sighed. “I… I don’t want to live without you, little sister,” she replied, trying to find a way to properly convey what she was trying to say. “I… I…” At that point, she decided that since words wouldn’t come, she’d use actions—and pulled her sister in for a fierce, passionate kiss. Subaru shifted initially, surprised by her sister’s sudden incestuous act, but since they were about to die, she decided she was okay with that. She kissed her sister back and they stayed locked together for some time.  
When they finally parted from the kiss, Ginga looked deeply into her sister’s green eyes. “I… I guess I first realized how I felt soon after you hooked up with Teana-san,” she said, “but I was okay with letting you go, as you seemed happy with her… Then, after she died, I thought I’d give you time to grieve… but we’re out of time, now.” Subaru felt tears appearing in her eyes as she thought of her dead love. She was so moved she just buried her face against Ginga’s chest, sobbing as her head pressed against Ginga’s bust. Ginga held on to Subaru, hugging her tightly as her eyes darted towards the screen.

Nanoha simply sat on the couch she shared with Hayate, waiting for her loved one to appear on the screen. She was excited when they were planning this day with Hayate, yet now she felt a bit empty. Since Hayate wasn’t coming, Nanoha looked over at the Nakajima sisters, cheering up a bit as she saw their love sipping all over the room. She lifted the hem of her blue skirt as she pulled her legs onto the couch, settling into a more comfortable position, also correcting the white shirt of her uniform as she did.

Once again, Hayate waited for the clock to strike the full hour before taking the stage. As she walked onto it, she could hear some people booing when they saw her. Normally she would be upset about that, but she knew they had a good reason for that.  
“Hello everybody! My name is Hayate Takamachi, the chief of the 6th Mobile Division of the Administrative Bureau.” Hayate introduced herself in the same way she did the last time, only with the last name she had gained after marrying Nanoha shortly after Rein’s death. More people booed at her then, but she ignored them and just raised her voice. “As you probably know, our last mission was a real disaster, and we ended up destroying too much property and taking too many innocent lives unwittingly. However, all of us are responsible for what happened. We can’t bring back what was lost, but I hope that what we’re doing today will act as some comeuppance for all the damage we did and all the lives we took.”

Having finished her speech, Hayate walked off the stage and into the room where the others were waiting. She quickly settled onto the couch next to Nanoha, then looked around. “Where’s Vita?” she asked, since she couldn’t find the redhead anywhere.  
“She’s probably still irritated since you forced her to change into her older form. You know that she really doesn’t like doing that.” Nanoha replied as she made space on the couch for Hayate. The pair connected in a kiss, both eager to spend what they knew would be their final minutes with as much physical contact as they could. Hayate’s hand moved under Nanoha’s skirt as they kissed, eliciting a small moan from her lips as her fingers touched Nanoha’s pussy. Hayate’s hand remained there as the two lovers separated, just in time to see Vita slowly stroll onto the stage.

The red-haired mage took her time with ascending the steps. She didn’t understand why Hayate made her use that shapeshifting spell. It just felt too bothersome to do that, and she was used to her usual body too much. Still, she admitted to herself that she liked how her braids were longer now, reaching down to her ass. She didn’t like that Hayate forced her chest to grow in size more than usual, especially that without any underwear the inside of her brown RF6 jacket rubbed against her niples. She was still wearing the uniform she used while she looked like a child, and it hugged her skin tightly because it was now too small. Similarly, her brown skirt was far too short than she’d like it to - she was sure people watching her from the from rows could stare at her pussy.  
Vita walked over to the center of the stage, and started to speak:  
“...I’m Vita, final of the Wolkenritter. During our last mission I kinda went on a rampage and destroyed lots of stuff.” She stopped for a moment, and looked down. “...I’m sorry for all the damage I caused, and all the lives I took.” She bowed deeply, and as she straightened up, her breasts bounced. The tension in the jacket that was holding them was the final straw for her, and she decided she’d rather wear nothing at all. She undid all the buttons, and let out a satisfied sigh as her tits were freed. The jacket landed on the ground, and as Vita looked at it, she thought about taking her skirt off as well. With how short it was, she might not wear it at all, she decided. She pulled the skirt off, and both parts of her uniform ended up on the ground. Now fully naked, she contacted Hayate with her mind. “I’m ready, Master Hayate.”  
Hayate used her free hand to choose an option on her screen, causing one of the machines they had prepared for today to rise onto the stage. Nanoha kissed her on the cheek as she did that, her hands fondling Hayate’s boobs through her clothes absentmindedly. Her eyes lit up as she watched the device rising from the ground. Hayate made sure not to tell her about anything that was planned for today other than who was to die, and Nanoha decided she’d enjoy the surprises more.

Vita watched as a mechanical press emerged from the ground. Her eyes were locked on the spot that was waiting for her, and she walked over to it. When it stopped moving, she climbed atop the cold, metallic slab and started to move towards the correct spot. A laser line from above was showing the cutoff between what was going to be crushed and what would survive the activation of the device. She positioned herself so that the line was on her chest, just beneath her breasts. Hayate was very insistent on where she should be, and Vita simply did as she was told. She reached with one of her hands and touched a certain option on a nearby console, and magical restraints appeared around her thighs, ankles and her chest, locking her in with her legs outstretched. Then, her fingers turned the press on, and a mechanical sound could be heard as the metal plate started to descend.

Because of how slowly it lowered, Vita had a lot of time for her mind to wander freely. The sense of finality coming from watching what she knew would take her life in a few more minutes sent her thoughts towards her companions that died. “Signum… Shamal… Zafira… I’ll follow you soon.” The tips of her toes could feel the cold touch of the press now, only strengthening the emotions she was feeling. As it moved down, she moved her feet to get them out of the way for just a moment longer, until the press was touching the length of her legs and her belly. Her thoughts went towards all the people that had died because of her - her carelessness, like on their last mission, but also the people she killed on the orders of masters that weren’t as kind as Hayate was.  
The pressure on her belly and legs was increasing, forcing them against the surface she was on. As the first tidbits of pain appeared, the cold metal touched the sensitive flesh above her pussy. A shiver shook her body since her body was usually not that developed. She could feel a tingle of arousal going through her. Since she couldn’t access her pussy with the press in the way, her hands moved towards her breasts instead. The spell that grew them also made them more sensitive, and she let out a slight moan as she started fondling them to feel at least some relief.  
Any way to take her mind off the pain was helpful, since she was starting to feel the bones in her legs break, with cracking sounds reaching her ears. Her pelvis gave way for the press as well, and her entire lower body was now directly sandwiched between the press and the slab she was on. She let out a small cry of pain when she first felt her skin being torn at the edge of the press, but she immediately grit her teeth, forcing it back inside her mouth. She moved her thumbs so that they were touching her nipples, distracting herself again until she got used to the pain.  
With the pressure against her body, even as she was torn open, she wasn’t bleeding, the blood stopped by the press. No pain would be enough to knock her out, so Vita was sure she would stay alive until the press fully crushed the lower part of her body. Until then, she’d just continue to suffer, fondling her breasts whenever a stronger spike of pain shot through her. She could feel the internal organs in her abdomen bursting and mixing together as the pressure on them increased further, but even as they were ground into paste she still lived on. She was slowly losing the sense of touch in that part of her body as it was crushed, but despite that, her pain only increased.

In the room backstage, all four women were watching Vita’s suffering on screen. Hayate and Nanoha continued to exchange short kisses as they watched, with Hayate’s fingers still touching Nanoha’s pussy. Nanoha moaned loudly in between their kisses. Her hands let go of Hayate’s bosom and were now rubbing her own tits, her shirt unbuttoned so that they were free to touch. She could feel her orgasm slowly approaching, and she wondered if she'd come before Vita’s demise.

As Ginga watched the screen, her eyes could help but dart towards the happy couple next to them. She longed for such closeness with her sister for so long, and now she could have it! Subaru had stopped crying now, but they just watched Vita so far. Ginga tried kissing Subaru again, similar to what she could see happening on the other couch, but it took her a few tries to shift Subaru’s attention away from the screen and towards her. Only then did she kiss her back again, but now Ginga could feel more passion in it than before.  
Once she was convinced she had most of Subaru’s attention, Ginga’s hands that she was hugging Subaru with started trailing down her sister’s body, until finally she reached Subaru’s skirt and pulled it down her legs, exposing her naked pussy. Although she wasn't very skilled in that, Ginga’s fingers still managed to bring Subaru some pleasure as she touched her slit. Her sister jumped up a bit as she felt that, then decided to return the favor. Completely forgetting about Vita for the moment, she sunk her head into Ginga’s sizeable bust again, but this time she undid Ginga’s jacket and her mouth latched onto one of her sister’s nipples, both her hands caressing the other breast. As she licked and sucked on the nipple, she also kneaded the second breast. Subaru’s skill in doing that brought Ginga much more pleasure than what she felt before, but it stung her a bit that she only found out about that now, when they were both about to die.

Since the sisters were distracted by each other, they didn’t watch as the press settled in on the slab with a loud metallic clang. Vita let out a groan of pain as what remained of her lower body was reduced to a bloody two-dimensional pancake made of meat and crushed bone. It squeezed whatever connection she still had to that part of her body out of her, yet her mind was still telling her just how much it hurt. She forced the phantom pain away from her mind, and concentrated on real pain - a weak, yet steadily growing pulsing sensation coming from the spot where her body and the metal press were touching. As if to answer her thoughts, the machine emitted another whirr and the metal block started to move upwards.  
Vita’s blood flowed freely as more and more of her wound was uncovered. The rapid blood loss hit her harder than the trauma of having her body crushed - she could conquer her pain, but not if her body was too weak to do so. When the block raised enough to uncover all of her crushed body, Vita was barely clinging to life. A small smile creeped onto her face as she watched her bloody remains. Her mind conjured an image of the other three Wolkenritter, waiting for her just as she expired.

Hayate watched Vita’s death on screen with baited breath. Nanoha came before Vita’s death, and she was now eating Hayate out, her face buried beneath Hayate’s brown skirt. Losing the final one of her servants greatly affected Hayate, and she burst into tears. Nanoha immediately rose from between her legs, eager to cheer Hayate up. She knew no words would work, but she had another idea how to cheer Hayate up. Nanoha simply moved her face, covered with Hayate’s juices, towards Hayate’s face and their lips connected. Hayate licked her lips, tasting her cunt honey. Nanoha’s action’s amused Hayate, and the unconditional love beaming from the orange-haired mage also reminded her she still wasn’t alone. Hayate wiped the tears away with one hand, sending a thankful smile to Nanoha as she returned to her usual mindset. After sharing another kiss, Nanoha returned down to work on Hayate’s slit and the commander’s eyes looked towards the Nakajima sisters. She wasn’t very surprised by the situation she saw them in, and decided to give them a bit more time.  
Ginga’s breasts were starting to feel a bit sore from all the attention Subaru was giving them. Her sister’s hands were now moving more rapidly, while her mouth slowed down, stopping frequently to moan against her chest. Subaru let out a louder cry of pleasure, and Ginga felt Subaru’s cum on her fingers as Subaru’s entire body started shaking. The extensive contact between them made her more aroused than ever in her life. She continued to touch Subaru with her fingers, as her sister stopped working on her breasts. Subaru’s warm hands touched her wrists, letting her know she should stop. Ginga withdrew her fingers, and Subaru moaned for the last time, a shiver going through her body.  
As Subaru was about to go down on her, wishing to make her sister orgasm as well, she took a look around. Her green eyes locked up with Hayate’s blues’, making her remember where they were. Subaru backed away, while Ginga tried to hold her close to herself. Hayate pointed towards the door, so Subaru got up, and since her skirt was already halfway down, she let it slide down her legs and stepped over it. Ginga stood up too, disappointment clearly showing on her face, her arousal dripping down her legs as she followed Subaru through the door and onto the stage. She wouldn’t dream of doing it normally, but with how aroused she was, and since it were her final moments anyways, she inserted her hand under her skirt, touching herself as she walked, keeping her pleasure high as ascended up the stairs.

Subaru walked to the center of the stage, watching as the press with Vita’s corpse sunk beneath the stage, with it closing over it. When it was gone, Subaru let magic enhance her voice as she started to speak.  
“My name’s Subaru Nakajima. I’m one of the Forwards for Riot Force 6. I was there during our last mission. All these deaths… It’s my fault as well, so I’ll die now as comeuppance for at least some of them.” She bowed, and as she did, Ginga picked up:  
“And I’m Ginga Nakajima. I sometimes worked with Riot Force 6, but I wasn’t on their last mission. However, I couldn’t let my little sister die alone like this, and so I’ll be joining her today.” Ginga’s words touched Subaru more than she thought they would, and when she bent upright she immediately embraced Ginga, her eyes watering. The pair stayed in the embrace, Subaru’s mind realizing that with the way they arranged their deaths, she’d be taking the life for another person that loved her. Her face was buried in Ginga’s chest yet again, but Ginga cupped her face and turned it upwards. Subaru looked at her sister’s face through her tears, and Ginga kissed her on the lips again. Subaru kissed her back vigorously, taking Ginga’s open jacket off while they did.  
As they broke away, Subaru exclaimed excitedly: “I love you, Gin-neeeeee!”, nearly forgetting where the two of them were, just wanting more intimacy with her, the sadness gone as soon as it appeared. Ginga nodded as she heard that, bending over to take her own skirt off. “And I love you, sister.” Subaru’s gaze was fixated at Ginga’s cunt as it was uncovered, and she rapidly undid her own jacket, throwing it away. When Ginga straightened up, Subaru grabbed her by the arms, her eyes alight with passion. Ginga stared back at her, her mind coming to terms with what the two of them did, and loving it.

Hayate chose this moment to activate the device that was decided to take Ginga’s life. Her and Nanoha’s legs were interlocked now, the two moaning together as their pussies rubbed against each other. The two moved against each other, sharing passionate kisses while watching the blue-haired sisters on their screens.  
A mechanical clang alerted Subaru that her time with her sister was about to end. She pressed her body against Ginga’s as the two of them watched the device rise. The device’s main part were two parallel glass panels connected at the top, making the person inside visible from all sides. The walls had marks showing the range of magical bounds for the user’s limbs. And in the middle there was an edge mounted on two bars – with its height easily adjustable so that it’d cut exactly where required. On one of the side walls, there was also a sword mounted. Ginga couldn’t help looking at the horizontal blade, the blade that would soon put her life to an end. She could feel the warm of her sister’s body as the contraption settled into its spot.

Eventually, Subaru moved away, knowing Hayate would order them to hurry up soon. Ginga looked at her with regret, but Subaru answered that look with her voice: “We should get started now.” She began walking towards the device, but Ginga remained in place. Subaru turned around after a few steps, since she didn’t hear Ginga walking as well. She gave her sister a puzzled look on her face, and Ginga spoke out to her.  
“Before I die, I want you to make me come for the first and also the last time. Please, Subaru. I waited for so long to be with you, so let me have this final release!” Ginga asked her sister softly, her current lust nearly concealed by the sadness in her voice.  
“Sure, Gin-nee! You already made me cum earlier so it’s only fair that you can come as well.” Subaru replied enthusiastically, then gestured at the device. “But first, let’s get you in this thing.” Encouraged by that, Ginga walked towards the machine. As she walked, she felt the urge to thank Subaru for that. “I love you so much, Subaru.” Subaru only nodded, turning away to hide the tears that flashed in her eyes as she heard that. When she turned back towards Ginga, her sister was already standing between the two glass panes, waiting for her.

Subaru quickly walked over and grabbed her sister’s hand, kissing it before guiding it towards the spot in the corner. As magical bonds snapped into place, Subaru let go of Ginga’s hand and did the same with her other hand, then kneeled down and gently grabbed one of Ginga’s ankles. She nudged it towards the glass wall, and Ginga shifted her leg in that direction. She then quickly moved her other leg into its spot as soon as Subaru touched it, excited by Subaru’s head passing close to her crotch. Her sister’s warm breath on her pussy aroused her again, and her excitement was answered straight away.  
After the magical rings closed over both Ginga’s wrists and ankles, Subaru decided it was time to give Ginga the pleasure she wanted. She rubbed her face against her thigh, as her fingers slowly climbed their way upward Ginga’s leg, until finally she reached her ass. She gave it a quick squeeze, then moved her face in-between Ginga’s thighs, her nose rubbing against her sister’s clit as her tongue entered her pussy. With how wet Ginga already was, it easily slid in. Ginga moaned loudly and moved against her restraints, the slight movement of her hips causing her most sensitive flesh to rub against Subaru’s face. She felt happier than ever before - her sister was finally eating her out after all this time!  
With her earlier arousal only skyrocketing now, it didn’t take Ginga long to come. An orgasm more powerful than ever before rocked her body. She announced it with a loud scream, bucking her hips against Subaru’s face again as she covered it with her love juices. Exhausted by the orgasm, she hung limply in her restrains, immersed in the pleasure that was filling her entire body.  
Once Subaru heard Ginga’s scream, she knew she succeeded. She let her sister’s juices to pour onto her face for a moment, then stood up. She adjusted the edge so that it was at around the level of Ginga’s waist, then waited for her sister to calm down. After Ginga did, Subaru locked the blade in place. She moved her face towards Ginga’s and the longing look in her eyes caused Subaru to move closer to her. Their breasts rubbed against each other as their lips connected, their tongues wrestling as Subaru’s waist pressed against the cold metal bar. Subaru kept one hand on the button activating the horizontal blade. After she felt satisfied with the kiss, she pushed the button. She still stayed locked in the kiss, and she could tell the exact moment the blade sliced through Ginga’s waist, as her entire body tensed up when it happened. Subaru could feel Ginga’s blood spurting onto her abdomen, so she broke away to watch what exactly was happening to her sister.

The blade’s cut was clean, and only a red line appeared on Ginga’s midsection at first. With the connection to her brain severed, though, the legs slowly gave out and Ginga’s lower body slumped forward onto Subaru’s legs, so she moved sideways to let it fall to the ground. The cut allowed a clear look into Ginga’s insides, showing both artificial and organic matter inside of her - with small electrical discharges showing at the line of the cut, along with some cut wires. Her spine and the rest of her bones were visibly metallic, but as Ginga’s legs and abdomen hit the ground, real intestines also fell out. The blood that fell on Subaru was real as well - and she knew far more than anyone, that being a combat cyborg didn’t make her any less human.  
The upper part of Ginga’s body was now hanging by her wrists from the restraints. More of her insides were sliding out of her, pulled out by the force of gravity. It too was showing slight electricity buzzing along the cut, and the enhancements over normal human body were clearly showing as well. But the most important effect of Ginga not being a normal human was that despite her pain, she was still alive. And as Subaru watched her suffer while hanging, she realized this might not be enough to actually kill her. Ginga’s face was showing clear signs of how painful it was, but as she noticed Subaru looking at her face, she forced herself to smile. She wanted to show Subaru that she could handle the pain, but Subaru decided she didn’t want her to suffer that much - she couldn’t watch Ginga slowly bleed out to her death without trying something first.   
As she was thinking what to do, her eyes stumbled onto the sword hanging on one of the walls. She remembered it was put there just in case a situation like this arose. The possibility of bringing Ginga quick relief made Subaru quickly walk over and take the sword.

Ginga’s eyes followed Subaru as she grabbed the hilt with one hand, pulling it away from the wall. “Thanks… Subaru…” Ginga mouthed silently when Subaru looked at her again, and as Subaru walked over to her, she prepared herself for the strike that would end her life, instead of waiting as her strength was slowly being drained by the ongoing bleeding.. She closed her eyes, waiting for Subaru to cut through her neck. Instead, she was surprised with the warm feeling of Subaru’s lips on her own. Ginga’s eyes snapped open as she put all her love for her sister in that final kiss. She was trying to show her how grateful she was for the time they spent together. It seemed to her that Subaru understood what she meant, and as she broke away from the kiss, Ginga noticed fresh tears shining in Subaru’s green eyes.  
“Subaru… Little sister… I-I love you-u… so much...” Ginga whispered as Subaru lined the sword up with her neck. She moved her head backwards, forcing her long blue hair away from her neck, letting Subaru have a clean cut. As she heard the swish of the blade in motion, her eyes focused only on Subaru’s face - Ginga wanted to see her sister for a few more seconds. A sharp pain exploded in her neck as the sword cut through it, and then she couldn’t feel the upper half of her body anymore. Her vision was getting blurry, but she still noticed her head was sliding off her neck stump. Before it fell off, however, Subaru caught it. She held it with both of her hands close to her head, looking into Ginga’s eyes until she passed away. Ginga’s final wish was also fulfilled - Her sister’s face was the last image she ever saw. The light finally disappeared from her eyes as her brain shut down, with the enhancements to her eyes turning off as well.

Ginga’s demise didn’t go unnoticed backstage. Hayate was now laying on her back on the couch, but her eyes could see one of the screens on the walls. Even as Nanoha and Hayate were getting close to their orgasms, some part of Hayate’s mind continued to focus on one of the screens showing the Nakajima sisters. Nanoha, however, was fully focused on bringing them both more pleasure, having climbed onto Hayate. Her hands were locked onto Hayate’s breasts again, buried beneath her jacket, and she was attacking Hayate’s face with aggressive kisses. Their skirts were pulled down their legs now, and their pussies rubbed against each other. And when Subaru sliced through Ginga’s throat, Hayate came. Nanoha felt some satisfaction as she felt Hayate’s cum spurting onto her belly, and her lover’s moans encouraged her to rub her own pussy against her even faster. Nanoha let go of Hayate’s breasts and started to stimulate her own nipples, and she also came just a few seconds later. She fell on top of Hayate, shaking in a powerful orgasm. Hayate had almost recovered from hers by then, so she embraced Nanoha tightly, enjoying the feeling of Nanoha’s body shaking against her for what would probably be the final time. She kissed Nanoha on the forehead, her hands running up Nanoha’s back to feel the most physical connection she could get. Her eyes flickered towards Subaru’s form on the screen, but she got distracted as Nanoha shifted on top of her.

Subaru kept on holding to Ginga’s head, hugging it tightly to her chest as she kept staring at the headless torso still hanging from the magical rings. Tears flowed freely from her eyes now. Ginga’s last words were still sounding in her ears, reminding her of how she killed Teana, who she loved even more than her sister. Her conscience was also reminding her of how she had to watch both Erio and Caro die before her without doing anything. She’d probably kept standing like that forever, her mind torn apart with sudden guilt, but Hayate, contacted her telepathically after Nanoha climbed off her body and sat next to her - She wanted to watch the death of her student in full detail.  
“I know how you must be feeling right now, Subaru. I’m setting your rig up now, but you don’t need to get into it until you’re ready.” Subaru snapped out of her daze. The guilt remained in her mind, but she realised she’d be reunited with the ones she loved soon. She wiped her tears away with one bloody hand, her sadness quickly replaced by anticipation as she watched the machine that was waiting for her rise from the ground.  
It stopped fairly quick - with only the frame she was to tie herself to visible at first. She let go of Ginga’s head, placing it gently on a shelf on the side of Ginga’s machine. She then walked over and moved her feet to the spots marked on the ground, standing so that she was facing the frame where Ginga’s body was. She spread her legs, and the magic locked them in place. Afterwards, she rose her hands and let them be immobilised as well, so that the magic kept her in a stable X-cross position. With all the restraints filled, the hatch she was standing over opened. A drill raised from it, aiming straight towards her pussy. It slowly spiraled upwards, until she could feel the tip of the drill touching the entrance to her pussy, and a thrill of pleasure went through her body. “Shari really designed things almost perfectly before her death.” Subaru thought to herself, then contacted Hayate telepathically. “I'm ready now. Please, activate it.”

Hayate noticed the thrill of pleasure going through Subaru’s body as the drill touched her slit, and an idea materialized in her mind. With what had to be going through Subaru’s mind at the time, diverting her attention from it would certainly help her. And she could do that just perfectly with the machine she was controlling. Instead of making the drill quickly drive in Subaru’s snatch, Hayate made it both rotate and rise slowly. The cold touch of metal slowly entering her pussy made her squirm in her bonds, a small gasp of pleasure escaping her lips. As she felt the tip of the drill touch her cervix, she braced herself for the painful penetration, but the drill stopped expanding then. The vibration continued, however, and Subaru realized what Hayate was doing for her. She smiled to showcase how grateful she was, sure that Hayate would understand, and closed her eyes. She could still move her hips slightly, so she began to move up and down, grinding against the drill and ignoring the slight pain in her pussy as the drill scraped against her insides.  
Hayate smiled brightly behind the controls as she saw Subaru smile, correctly thinking it was directed at her. Nanoha was watching the screen with all her focus, one of her hands on Hayate’s thigh to maintain the contact between them. With Subaru fully embracing the final opportunity for an orgasm she gave her, Hayate started to mix the speed with which the drill was rotating in place, aiming to bring as much pleasure to her subordinate as she could. And with Subaru’s moans slowly getting louder, the younger girl obviously forgetting again where she were, Hayate knew she was successful in that. And in just a few more minutes, Subaru’s body was shaken by the last orgasm of her life.  
Subaru groaned loudly as the orgsam took control over her, struggling against her restraints. However, they reminded her of where she was. She blushed heavily as she remembered all the people that were watching her, but the pleasure outweighed whatever embarrassment she might have been feeling. As her orgasm started to die down, Hayate let go of controls, and pushed them over towards Nanoha. As her lover was still fully focused on the screen, Hayate grabbed her breast to take her attention. “I know how much she means to you. Now you can take her life, if you want.” Nanoha’s eyes moved towards her for a moment, and Hayate recognized how happy and thankful Nanoha was. The Ace of Aces looked over the instructions quickly, her hands switching over to the controls. Hayate continued to knead her breasts as she did, and as Subaru opened her eyes, her arousal fully sated, Nanoha’s fingers caused the machine to start expanding again. 

The drill quickly forced through Subaru’s cervix, forcing it open as it ventured deeper into her uterus. Despite many enhancements to her body, Subaru’s reproductive system was pretty much one of a normal woman, save for increased sensitivity. Nanoha made the drill grow thicker as well, and as it reached the end of Subaru’s uterus, first drops of blood began to drip from scratches in Subaru’s vagina. Nanoha let it stop for a moment, with the slow rotation only deepening the wounds Subaru already had, before making it go through the back wall of Subaru’s womb. Subaru cried out in pain, then stopped - she knew it was only a taste of what would come, with far more pain coming soon. She decided to try and stay calm through it.  
With a hint of sadism on her face, Nanoha made it outstretch a bit further in, then set the speed with which the drill was rotating to the max. In an instant, all of Subaru’s womb was wound up on the drill, with her ovaries being torn and spun onto it as well. Subaru could still feel it, so she could also feel all the pain as it was shredded by the drill as it continued to expand deeper into her abdomen. Slight electrical discharges were happening both inside her and along her skin, while her belly bloated slightly on the outside so that the drill fit inside it. The width of the drill was now causing it to scrape the skin off her thighs, with bloody gashes opening in them.  
Her intestines were now getting pulled by the drill, with the drill grinding them into blood and meat, with metal tubes and cables from inside her also mixed into the bloody paste. The entrance to her pussy was now stretched to its maximum size, and the drill began to cut into the skin around it. Her legs were being forced further and further apart, as the drill continued to tear through her insides until what was once her pussy connected with her anus. Inside her abdomen, the tip of the drill reached her stomach, and most of her guts were now shredded as well. Her liver, kidneys and stomach were all torn out of their spots and then mixed together, triggering a stronger discharge to shake through Subaru’s entire body. That electricity coursing through her finally broke her calm demeanor, and she continued to scream until it stopped.

Down at Subaru’s thighs, Nanoha made the drill suddenly increase in width even further, and Subaru’s legs let out mechanical crunches as they were dislocated. Most of the time, her strengthened skeleton kept in place as the drill stretched her insides before ripping them apart, so a sudden snap like that was a shock to her. Yet, as the drill continued to extend inside her, it also grew in size, and her legs were being dislocated more and more.  
As most of Subaru’s guts were now minced into an unrecognizable bloody mess, Nanoha slowed the drill down, also stopping its growth for the time. She continued to watch Subaru’s pain the whole time, but some of her focus was on the controls. This slow break allowed her to fully see exactly how much pain Subaru was in. Nanoha continued to watch Subaru in a position like that for some time, until she felt she had seen enough. Hayate’s warmth comforted her as she made the drill expand again, and it gently started to drill into Subaru’s diaphragm.  
Subaru’s entire body started shaking as she felt what was happening, her entire body filled with anticipation and fear. She felt some troubles breathing as the drill finished going through her diaphragm, and a rapid and particularly strong shudder took hold of her as the drill softly touched her heart. She could feel it vibrating against her heart, her rapidly beating heart syncing with the drill’s vibrations. As she knew it was the end for her, her mind went towards her dead lover - she hoped she and Tia would be reunited soon. She could almost see her waiting for her with her delirious mind. Her rapidly blinking eyes came across Ginga’s dead form, and her sister also entered her final thoughts as she waited for the drill to take her life.  
Nanoha’s hand started to shake as well as it hovered over the command that would end Subaru’s life, but she forced her finger to activate it. She rose her head towards the screen just in time to see a final shiver going through Subaru’s body as the drill penetrated her heart. Even with it being stronger than an usual human’s, a metal spike going through it meant instant death in her already weakened state. Her mind was still stuck on the image of the two women that loved her as it deactivated. Ginga’s face could be seen reflecting in her eyes as the glow in them faded out. All the still working artificial parts of her body were turning off one after another after detecting that she was no longer alive. The drill turned off as well, but remained halfway through her body with it being impaled upon it.

Nanoha looked at Subaru’s body for some time, with Hayate comforting her with her body, holding her in a strong embrace. When she accepted she was responsible for Subaru’s death as well, she smiled brightly - that was one responsibility she was happy with. “It’s time for us to go on stage. Let’s go!” She said enthusiastically, getting up from the couch. As Hayate was still hugging her, she was forced to get up as well. “One moment, and then we can go.” Hayate replied before letting go of her. The brown-haired woman moved to her main control panel, and activated the device she had chosen for herself. As she walked back, she noticed Nanoha pulling her skirt up her legs back where it belonged. Hayate thought of it being a bit pointless, since they were going to strip for their deaths, but she did the same anyways. With that done, she returned to Nanoha and they climbed onto the stage together, their hands interlocked with the other’s as they did.  
Up on the stage, Nanoha walked up to the front and introduced herself. “I’m Nanoha Takamachi. Due to some judgemental mistakes, I unleashed a fully charged mass destruction spell over a populated area, with massive casualties. No words or deeds could repay that debt of lives, so I’m giving up mine.” With her being quite well known, Nanoha’s announcement gained more of a reaction from the audience - her involvement in the incident was only speculation before, and it’s not often a mage as powerful as she did something that terrifying. “And that is basically the case for me - except that I also have the responsibility of being the commanding officer in charge of it all.” Hayate commented, but since that was common knowledge, her words were mostly ignored.  
With their introductions done, the pair carried on to removing their clothes. Since Nanoha kept her shirt unbuttoned, Hayate only had to pull it off her arms. Nanoha returned the favor a bit slower, since she had to undo Hayate’s jacket before taking it off. Her hands grabbed hold of Hayate’s breasts for a moment, and after a playful squeeze they broke away and resumed undressing. Since Nanoha’s blue skirt was now stained with her pussy juices, it easily slid down her legs as she pulled on it. She could see Hayate having no troubles with that either, and soon the two lovers were fully naked.

With that out of the way, Nanoha looked at Hayate expectantly. “What are we going to do now? Is that thing you prepared for me... or for you? And why is there only one of it?” She asked with both passion and curiosity.  
“That one is for me.” Hayate replied, a bit humble about her death. “But before I use it, I have thought of a way to kill you. One that I think you will like as well.” A playful grin returned to her face as she explained that.  
“I’m all ready for it then.” Nanoha smiled brightly, walking closer to Hayate and pulling her face closer for their final kiss. Hayate’s tongue wrestled with hers for what would be the last time. As their lips connected, Nanoha could feel one of Hayate’s hands on her left breast, a finger tickling her nipple while the hand massaged her bosom. The other hand slid down her front, causing her to shiver as it touched her flat belly until it reached her pussy. Nanoha let her mind be filled completely with pleasure as Hayate continued to bring her to what would be her final orgasm.   
Nanoha bucked her hips against Hayate’s hand as their mouths separated, and she could feel Hayate starting deep into her eyes as she pleasured her. Her ears could hear Hayate whispering an incantation, understanding that it would be the spell that would kill her. Nanoha’s knees were slowly growing weak from all the pleasure she felt, her body overwhelmed by the knowledge that it was the last time she could be with Hayate like that - Hayate’s hushed voice only emphasizing the finality of their situation. With that knowledge, it didn’t take her long to reach the verge of coming. She let out a powerful scream as the orgasm took hold of her. Her body nearly gave out, and she collapsed forward, letting Hayate support her so that she kept standing.

Hayate kept her hand on Nanoha’s breast as the other girl rested against her. Her other hand was covered in Nanoha’s cum again, but she was used to that so she just withdrew it, and just stroked Nanoha’s back with it. Her spell was nearly finished, but she wanted Nanoha to be fully conscious for it. She just held on to her until Nanoha moved again, returning to her standing upright position. Their eyes connected again, and Nanoha nodded in an almost unperceivable manner. She accepted her death long ago, and with that gesture she was asking for it. Hayate could see that, and she used her spell with a pang of sadness in her heart.  
The hand that was on Nanoha’s breast suddenly sunk into her skin and into her chest. Her eyes widened as her mind made the connection - it was the spell Shamal used on her all those years ago back when they all first met. Tears flashed in her eyes as she thought of the happy days they spent together in the past, but something felt different this time. Still, the growing pain in her chest felt pretty similar to what she experienced back then, and the sudden lack of strength also felt similar. Only when Hayate withdrew her bloodied hand did Nanoha understand what happened. Hayate was holding her heart in her hand.  
Nanoha just stared at it, a soft smile showing on her face as weakness spread through her entire body. Without her blood circulating, Nanoha quickly found her strength disappearing completely, and her body slumped forward into Hayate’s waiting embrace. “Th… thank… you… Hayate…” Nanoha whispered weakly.  
Hayate smiled sadly, holding her tight. “I’ll be along shortly, Nanoha,” she whispered. “And Fate will be with us, too. See you soon.”  
“Y… yeah…” Nanoha whispered, before a final sigh escaped her lips as she finally went limp, her eyelids sliding closed, though a quick check revealed that her eyes had glazed over. After a moment, Hayate left a final kiss on her lips and then gently lowered Nanoha’s body to the floor. She placed Nanoha’s heart on top of her body, and turned towards the device that was waiting for her.

It looked very innocent - just a simple chair, made out of a transparent material. But Hayate had chosen it because it was perfectly suited for what she wanted. But before that, she had one more thing to say. “My death will be the last for today - and this marks the disbandment of Riot Force 6 as well. Thank you all for coming, and I hope you enjoyed what we did today - and that it helped bring some closure to those who were hurt by our actions. Goodbye for the last time.”  
She quickly walked over to the chair, and sat down on it. The moment her butt touched the seat, a magical rope extended from the chair and wrapped itself around her neck, pulling her head towards the back wall. She could feel it starting to slowly restrict her breathing as her back slammed against the cold material. With the way she set it up, she still had plenty of time before it actually started to actually stop her from breathing - and there was one thing she wanted to do for sure before it did.

Since the device only wrapped itself around her neck, the rest of her body was free to move as she wanted. Specifically, it left her hands to move free as well. She moved them both towards her pussy, and began touching herself. Her pussy was already wet since she made Nanoha cum, so her fingers easily slid in. The other hand began working on her clit, her fingers doing the movements they had already done countless times in the past. She knew perfectly well how to pleasure herself, after all.  
As she masturbated, her mind was able to wander freely. Her eyes went looking around the room, glancing over the corpses of the Nakajima sisters before stopping on Nanoha’s lifeless form. Seeing her face combined with a sense of nostalgia that was filling Hayate’s mind caused her to remember all the fun they had together. She really enjoyed their time together, and she was sure Nanoha did as well - even if Hayate was convinced Fate was still Nanoha’s one true love. But Nanoha filled that role for her, and seeing her dead face now hurt her. She tried blinking to get rid of those feelings, as they were spoiling the moment for her, but it only made her mind switch the topic.

Next to appear were her 4 knights - Signum, Shamal, Zafira, and Vita. Both Reinforces showed up as well, and Hayate was reminded of the happy times they spent as a family. From then, her mind moved on to her time in the military - with both Nanoha and Fate supporting her dream of creating a task force. With them both dead because they joined it, Hayate couldn’t help but laugh at the bitter irony. Still, leading Riot Force 6 was the happiest period of her life, and the overall feeling of happiness quickly replaced any sadness she was feeling.  
And it was just in time, as she felt her orgasm growing closer and closer. Her mind returned to where she started, locking again onto Nanoha’s lifeless face. This time, she only felt arousal, her brain replacing the look on Nanoha’s face with an orgasmic expression. She had seen it enough times for it to be burned into her brain. A powerful orgasmic yell blurted out of her mouth soon after, and she kept shaking and moaning in her chair for a few more moments, riding her final climax.

Just as it began to die down, the pressure on her throat became too powerful, and her breath was cut off. Her hands instinctively went towards her neck, self-preservation taking over her body for a moment. As she regained her composure, she briefly toyed with the idea of actually breaking free. However, she quickly rejected that line of thinking, and a smile appeared on her face. She had been thinking that she accepted her death ages ago, but her actions now proved her wrong. Still, she managed to calm down quickly, and let go of the rope, her hands going limp at her sides as she stopped thinking about them. The pain in her throat increased as the cord tightened around it, her windpipe crushed. Her face, already red because of her earlier arousal, turned a darker shade of red because of the asphyxiation. The pressure in her lungs was slowly increasing, and the burning sensation she was feeling there was actually starting to hurt now.  
Her body started moving on it's own, her control over it slowly fading away. She started to trash around in her chair, the pain in her neck actually increasing as she moving away, but her neck was kept in place. At this point she could feel her bladder releasing, a stream of urine dripping down her legs and mixing with her cum. Her mind barely recognized that, since it was already quite strained even without it.   
Eventually, her struggles died down, her body having spent all the energy it had. Her brain was also at the brink of giving up, the constant lack of oxygen taking its toll on her. She could still make out some images, but just barely. And as a final thrill went through her entire body, from her head all the way to her toes, she finally gave out.  
As Hayate’s vision went dark, she thought she could see a brief glimpse of Fate and Nanoha in the blackness, smiling as they held their hands out to her, and she managed one final smile.  
She was coming to meet them again… and that last thought made her the happiest she’d ever been.  
* * *  
Vivio Takamachi-Scrya was trying to hide her tears as she sat in her classroom at the St. Hilde Academy of Magic. Then again, she always cried whenever she had to watch the recording of Hayate-mama killing Nanoha-mama before committing suicide.  
She’d been raised by the two of them after Fate-mama’s death, but when they were preparing for their own deaths, they gave her to Yuuno-papa to care for. She’d requested to be there when they died, wanting to provide support, even if they couldn’t see her. She’d cried then, and she would cry whenever the recording was replayed.  
Such as now, as she and her fellow students had to watch it for history class.  
“And so ends the self-executions of Riot Force 6, some two years ago,” the teacher said as the screen closed. “It’s not the first time mages have been executed en masse — that downsizing policy two years earlier was the biggest example — but it certainly was a memorable one. Does anyone know any major events that happened as a result?”  
Several hands went up at once. The teacher pondered a bit before pointing. “Miss Timil?”  
Seated next to Vivio, her friend Corona Timil lowered her hand. “About a month after the executions of RF6, the Administration passed a law mandating public capital punishment for any squad or unit that failed their mission catastrophically or caused unacceptable collateral damage. Furthermore, the Dimension Sports Activity Association soon followed suit, making regulations for combat tournaments mandating executions for anyone who lost a first-round preliminary match without dealing a point of damage to their opponent, as well as allowing suicide for anyone emotionally devastated by a loss in the ring. Deathmatches where the loser is killed after the match ends are also allowed now, if both parties agree to them, and are considered a good way to permanently settle a rivalry.”  
“Very good, Miss Timil,” the teacher replied. “Yes, it seems the legality of death is growing with each passing day.” She smiled at them. “So today, in what time we have left for this class, we are going to study various methods of killing, both with and without magic, so that you are prepared whether you need to administer them or you are in a position where one will be used on you. Please activate your terminals, and we will begin.”  
Vivio turned on the terminal, focusing on the lesson to escape the pain the previous video caused her.  
She knew that death was an inevitability, and that she would eventually rejoin her mamas.  
She intended to live her life to the fullest until that point, though, even though her class was preparing to study that eventuality…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That final scene was meant to be a sequel hook, but I ended up never following on it.


End file.
